The Light of the Darkness
by Princessfic
Summary: Ella busco siempre un modo de ser libre, extender sus alas sin que nadie la volviera a aprisionar contra su voluntad, ni siquiera por su prometido. Solo que antes debe de encontrar el modo de evitar el Apocalipsis, y solo lo lograra cuando selle las almas de los veinte destructores. Sin saber que dos de ellos acaban de robar su corazón llevándola a su perdición.-SE NECESITAN OCS-
1. Prólogo

**Bueno aquí traigo un proyecto nuevo. La idea surgió hace un año cuando lei un maga de una amiga que me presto y no me resistí a escribirlo. Antes que nada hare dos pequeñas aclaraciones:**

-Satanás y Lucifer son dos seres distintos. El primero es el rey de los demonios que nació al mismo tiempo que lo hizo Dios, mientras que Lucifer es un ángel caído y rey de estos.

-Los Qlifots son los humanos poseídos por demonios, y los sefirots humanos poseídos por ángeles.

**Tal vez en este prologo no soy muy especifica pero más adelante entenderán todo, sin más que decir disfruten.**

_Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece sino a Level-5._

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

"_La muerte es algo que no debemos temer porque, mientras somos, la muerte no es y cuando la muerte es, nosotros no somos."_

_De: Antonio Machado_

Soltando un suspiro miro hacia el techo de su recamara mientras sus pensamientos vagaban en torno a su vida. ¿Cuánto tiempo le quedaba aún antes de que su destino se completara? La garganta se le seco obligándola a recordar que ese destino se sellaría en unas semanas más, y lamentablemente ninguna excusa podría seguir salvándola de cumplirlo. Maldita sea su suerte. Maldita sea su vida. Maldita fuera su progenitora por condenarla a una vida encadenada a un hombre al que jamás llegaría a amar ni aunque fuera el último que quedara sobre los fuegos del infierno. Sentándose en la suavidad de su colchón enredo sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas enterrando su rostro entre ellas para ocultar las lágrimas que estaban a punto de caer en cualquier momento. ¿Por qué debía de llorar? Muchas otras demonios como ella estarían complacidas de estar en su lugar. ¿Cuántas veces no las escucho hablar mal de ella por la simple razón de que seria dentro de poco la princesa de todo el infierno? Fueron miles, desde que tenia uso de razón ella había tenido que aguantar las leguas venenosas que osaban criticarla diciendo cada falla que presentaba, como si cualquiera de ellas fuera mucho mejor. ¡Por favor! Todas ellas eran más defectuosas, principalmente porque eran unas ratas que besaban los pies de Satanás con tal de obtener beneficios, como por ejemplo una mejor posición en la sociedad. ¿Qué la diferenciaba de ellas? Haber nacido con sangre real, o al menos con una de las demonios favoritas del rey de la oscuridad. Su madre era una gran amiga, aliada e incluso la considero algunas veces consorte del gran rey de todos los demonios, que cuando se enojaba podía hacer mecer la tierra en un terrible terremoto. Temido entre los de su raza, intentando siempre aplacar la ira del maligno y lo habían conseguido incluso más cuando el rey tuvo a sus hijos, entre ellos a su futuro esposo. Ante ese pensamiento la bilis subió hasta casi obligarla a vomitar pero retuvo otra vez la sensación diciéndose que no valía la pena. La decisión ya estaba tomada y aunque rogara a su madre que hiciera algo para cambiar el acuerdo ejercido jamás lo lograrían. Una descarada lágrima se derramo por su mejilla y un sollozo le siguió. No quería esto. Ella jamás lo deseo. No quería perder la libertad que había tenido desde su nacimiento hasta que cumplió sus cinco primaveras y fue comprometida con uno de los herederos de Satanás. Ella tan solo quería ser libre, ¿Es que nadie la podía comprender? ¿Era tan difícil poder volar con tus propias alas sin que te las ataran obligándote a permanecer enjaulada? Así se sentía. Ella había anhelado desde niña poder ir al mundo humano y explorarlo como muchos de sus hermanos habían hecho, como su madre incluso hizo en su juventud. Pero todo le fue negado por la simple razón de que ella era demasiado valiosa para recibir daño alguno, aún más con su belleza que tal vez alguien podría hurtar si lo quisiera.

-Hikari – la dulce y bella voz de su madre le hizo levantar la mirada. La larga cabellera de color rubia brillante como el mismo oro caía como una cascada sobre su espalda llegando hasta los suelos, mientras su blanca piel como la nieve hacia un juego perfecto con la tonalidad oscura. Sus preciosos ojos eran de un color platas como el mercurio, brillantes y extrañas pero demasiado hipnotizadores que hacían perder la cabeza a todo hombre, humano o demonio que los miraba. Era tan hermosa, con sus delicadas facciones tan femeninas e imposibles de comparar la habían vuelto la mujer más deseada en todo la historia, pero lo que sin duda distraería eran las curvas perfectas que destacaban de su larga túnica negra. Ella era su madre, la súcuba Lilith. La rubia le miro algo sorprendida, formando en sus seductores y rojos labios una mueca de decepción. Bueno ¿Qué era lo que Hikari esperaba de todas maneras? Siempre había sido la oveja negra de la familia. Podía ser que la belleza no le faltara pero sin duda su madre muchas veces había sentido que el nacimiento de la joven había sido un terrible error, principalmente porque ella no era una de las mejores "señoritas sonrisas", ni tampoco era buena cuando estaba al lado de su prometido con quien siempre ponía excusas para escapar de él. Si, Hikari se había ganado la decepción de su madre con todo éxito.

-Madre – musito en voz baja la joven antes de que se acomodara mejor y se pusiera en pie con un elegante movimiento. Hikari era bastante parecida a su madre en aspecto, habiendo heredado esa belleza que muchos demonios siempre admiraban y las hembras le envidiaban, pero eso nunca le había hecho feliz en lo más mínimo. Con su largos cabellos de color negros como el ala de un cuervo heredados por su padre, a los que muchos gustaba de estirar sus manos dispuestos a acariciarlos para ver si en verdad eran tan suaves como aparentaban, contrastaban a la perfección con su blanca piel como la porcelana igual a la de su madre. Sus ojos eran iguales a los de su progenitora, plata mercuriosos. Y su cuerpo era esbelto, más alta que muchas mujeres de su especie, casi siendo de la altura de su madre, poseía unas curvas que muchos hombres ansiaban besar y acariciar, sus largas piernas eran esbeltas y bien torneadas. Pero lo que sin duda resaltaba más era su belleza, como su madre Lilith era tan hermosa como un ángel celestial, salvo que en verdad no era uno sino un demonio de la lujuria, que gracioso sonaba eso en especial cuando la comparaban con un ángel –. ¿Qué sucede madre? ¿Ha ocurrido algún problema en el Sheol?

La mujer de cabellos rubios frunció el ceño antes de que soltara un suspiro y negara con la cabeza. Con aquel porte igual al de una reina comenzó a acercarse a su hija hasta que estuvo a unos pocos centímetros de ella, Hikari permaneció en silencio esperando la acción de su madre. Cuidadosamente acaricio su mejilla antes que sonriera un poco, la joven pelinegra le miro con cautela esperando algún reproche o queja. Tal vez su prometido se había vuelto a quejar por la escapada que había hecho Hikari hace unos días, en el cual Takuya había querido otra vez acariciarla demás. Estaba bien que se casaran dentro de poco, e inevitablemente él terminara manteniendo relaciones sexuales con ella en su noche de bodas, pero eso no significaba que debía aguantarle sus manoseos en especial cuando este se emborrachaba y exija las atenciones de su futura esposa. Ante aquellos Hikari siempre se escabullía diciendo cualquier mentira, principalmente recordándole al hijo de Satanás que ella aún usaba ese vergonzoso cinturón de castidad que el rey de los demonios le había obligado a portar hasta que se casara con Takuya. Todavía estaba en su memoria aquel día, podía recordar como a sus catorce años la habían sujetado entre cuatro y arrodillándola frente a su rey le colocaron ese humillante cinturón de perlas blancas que la mantenía virgen hasta que su marido se lo quitara momentos antes de hacerla mujer. ¿Cuál era el hechizo estúpido que cargaba? Mantenerse célibe, y ni siquiera podía besar castamente a ningún otro porque sino él que osaba tocarla con tal atrevimiento terminaba recibiendo una corriente eléctrica tan fuerte que era capaz de dejarlo inconsciente por horas junto con graves daños. En verdad el padre de Takuya era muy considerado, aún más cuando su hijo le reclamo que varios siervos del reino habían comenzado a mirar con otros ojos a "su mujer" y que con su belleza tarde o temprano tal vez Hikari podía caer en la tentación de probar lo que era la lujuria. Gracias a eso le pusieron ese maldito cinturón, sumándole que ahora nadie se atrevía si quiera a mirarla por miedo a recibir algún castigo por el rey o el príncipe. ¿Dulce familia? Claro que no. Y la culpa la tenia su madre por haber estado borracha el día que prometió la mano de la joven pelinegra al hijo de Satanás, y este luego de examinar la situación minuciosamente acepto encantado. Todo por que quería tener nietos de un linaje puro, ¿Qué mejor con la hija de Lilith y un ángel caído que fortalecería la sangre de los niños? Sin duda era el mejor regalo que habían hecho y sin nada a cambio. Sin duda Lilith se llevaría el premio a la mejor mamá del año.

-Sin duda los años te han vuelto una hermosa mujer Hikari, Takuya se sentirá orgulloso de ser tu marido dentro de poco – la sonrisa de su madre no le dio ningún animo. Todo lo contrario solo le recordó su triste destino. La mujer frunció el ceño al ver la triste mirada de la joven –. Hija mía porque tienes esa tristeza en tus ojos, deberías de sentirte feliz. ¡Serás la mujer del príncipe de los infiernos! Tus niños serán alabados entre todos los de nuestra raza, porque serán nietos del gran Satanás.

-Como tu digas madre – susurro Hikari zafándose del agarre de Lilith. Dándose vuelta se obligo a preguntar por su prometido – ¿Dónde se encuentra Takuya? La última vez que lo vi fue en la fiesta que organizaste hace tres días – y en la cual el bastardo había intentado subirle la falda para manosearle las piernas. Ante ese simple recordatorio quiso tenerlo frente a ella para darle un buen puñetazo que le rompiera la nariz.

La sonrisa de Lilith no se hizo esperar.

-Mi futuro yerno ha ido por tu regalo de bodas. De seguro te traerá una hermosa yegua infernal en la cual podrás montar por todos los valles del Sheol – la soñadora mirada de la de ojos plata enfermo a la pelinegra. Claro, luego de casarse estaría encerrada por el resto de la eternidad y conociendo a Takuya la encadenaría a su cama por un largo tiempo… al menos hasta que quedara preñada de su primer hijo –. En verdad ese joven es todo un sueño.

-Como digas – dijo la joven rodando los ojos.

-Ahora ¿Me dirás a que se debe esa tristeza tuya? – la curiosidad de su madre le molestaba. Pero ya era tiempo que ella supiera lo infeliz que seria Hikari dentro de poco. Decidida a decirle la verdad entreabrió sus rojos labios para hablar cuando de repente una presencia le hizo cerrarla de golpe. Miro el rostro de su madre en el cual se podían ver unas arrugas en la frente como si estuviera preocupada –. ¡Demonios!

Antes que la pelinegra pudiera preguntar que estaba ocurriendo una luz de color morada ilumino la habitación mientras tomaba una forma humanoide, segundos después una fuerte explosión de luz le obligo a cerrar los ojos. Seria mejor si los siervos de su madre buscaban una mejor forma de presentarse, pensó enojada cuando por fin pudo abrir los ojos minutos después encontrándose con Sin frente a ella. Alta y hermosa, con su larga cabellera negra como el ébano, y esos preciosos ojos marrones que hacían un juego perfecto contrastando con su piel dorada. Hermosa como muchas demonios, era la fiel sierva de Lilith desde tiempos inimaginables, y al parecer su única amiga también. Entonces noto que el rostro de la mujer estaba contraído en una mueca de seriedad, y también de… ¿Terror? Hikari miro a su madre quien estaba bastante preocupada y exaltada. Al parecer algo malo en verdad había sucedido para que ambas estuvieran así.

-¿Estas segura de lo que dices Sin? – pregunto la melodiosa voz de su progenitora, pero la joven no paso por alto el tono de miedo que presentaba. Extraño su madre jamás se ponía de esa forma mucho menos se preocupaba, ella era una mujer que siempre se mantenía alegría festejando por todo. En especial presumiendo de que pronto ella y Satanás serian parientes cercanos por la unión de sus hijos. En verdad algo malo había de haber pasado. ¿Tal vez la boda se iba a retrasar? Un rayo de esperanza cruzo el corazón de Hikari antes de que viera fijamente a Sin, esperando que esta tal vez dijera que Takuya se retrasaría o que había sufrido algún accidente.

-Si mi señora, no me equivoco. Yo misma fui a la tierra de los humanos y pude ver con mis propios ojos las desgracias que han sucedido – con cada palabra Sin tembló. ¿Qué ocurría en el mundo de los humanos? ¿Qué desgracias estaban pasando? La curiosidad envolvió a la joven pelinegra quien esperaba lo que sucedería –. Los humanos creen que pronto sucederá el fin de los tiempos, ¿Qué es lo que haremos mi señora?

Lilith permaneció unos momentos en silencio antes que se llevara una mano al rostro masajeándose la sien. Las líneas de tensión se notaban en la blanca piel de su madre, y eso molestaba a Hikari. Jamás la había visto así, pero lo que la había dejado en verdad interesada era lo que había dicho Sin. ¿Los humanos pensaban que el Apocalipsis estaba cerca? ¿A que se debía esto? Miro de soslayo a Sin cuando su madre soltó una maldición y sus ojos se oscurecían a un tono casi carbón, cosa que solo ocurría cuando en verdad estaba enojada y esto debía de haber sido por algo grave. La sierva espero hasta que Lilith alzo las manos al cielo y soltó algunas palabras en el antiguo lenguaje de los demonios, muchas de sus palabras eran groserías y maldiciones acerca de jamás volver a aceptar ninguna estupidez por parte de ningún otro demonio, ni siquiera por el rey de todos estos.

-Sin, manda a traer a mis mejores guerreros y vayan a la superficie – su voz sonó enojada y bastante molesta. Si no supiera que su madre estaba de buen humor hace unos momentos consideraría alejarse lo más rápido –. Vayan de casería, seguro esto no les tomara más de un mes.

¿Un mes? ¿Su madre acababa de decir un mes? Entonces aquel rayo de esperanza llego a ella haciéndola aligerar su corazón. La superficie, un mes completo en la superficie donde podría experimentar la libertad que tanto había ansiado por años, desde que era una chiquilla con el conocimiento de los humanos. Su sueño siempre había sido el de ver como se comportaban estas criaturas, ir a sus fiestas y sentir la fresca brisa contra su rostro. Además estaría lejos de Takuya por todo ese tiempo. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Antes de que Sin se retirara se puso frente a su madre quien le miro sin entender. No desperdiciaría esta oportunidad, que tal vez seria la única que tendría por el resto de su vida. Luego de todo esto estaría al fin y al cabo atada a un demonio que solo buscaba traerle descendencia a su padre, y ella ni siquiera contaría con opinión para hablar más que para abrir la boca para gemir en cuanto su prometido la follara, y eso no le hacia ninguna gracia. No, sin duda se largaría al mundo humano y haría lo que sea para detener la destrucción y de paso gozar sus últimos días de soltería.

-Iré yo – dijo Hikari con una voz que no permitía ninguna discusión. Sin le miro como si hubiera perdido la cordura mientras su madre le miraba con asombro –. Déjame ir al mundo humano para detener la amenaza que se cierne sobre todos los mortales.

-Acabas de enloquecer niña – dijo la sierva horrorizada. Miro a Lilith pidiendo apoyo –. Mi señora su hija perdió la cordura.

-Hikari ¿Qué diablos estas diciendo? Ni siquiera sabes a lo que te enfrentarías en la tierra de los mortales, además tu matrimonio esta cerca – la voz de Lilith sonó seria y con reproche. Pero la joven no iba a dar su brazo a torcer, ella iría a la superficie sea como sea.

Tomo aire y miro a su madre con toda la seriedad que tenia en su interior.

-Me casare dentro de una semana, donde estaré unida a un demonio al que jamás podre amar ni aunque lo deseara y todo por culpa tuya madre – cuando vio que la mujer iba a reclamar levanto la mano callándola. Sus ojos color plata refulgieron encolerizados pero eso no asusto ni una pizca a la joven demonio –. Estaré atada a la cama de Takuya siendo follada por él hasta que quede preñada de su criatura. ¿Esa es la vida que en verdad quiero? ¡Por todos los infiernos madre! Tu al menos pudiste tener tu libertad siempre en vez yo la perderé y ni siquiera he podido disfrutar de la vida. – pudo ver como su madre se paralizaba y la pena brillaba en sus ojos. Pronto la tendría –. Si te preocupa que le pueda ser infiel a mi prometido jamás pasara, porque gracias a sus celos enfermizos me pusieron a la fuerza un cinturón que repele a todo hombre lejos de mí. No le seré infiel jamás, ahora que nadie me puede tocar ¿Puedo ir a pelear? Fui entrenada como guerrera desde que soy una niña, puede que me trataran siempre como una princesa pero mi hermano Nikko me entreno como guerrera. He matado y puedo defenderme de cualquier amenaza además tengo de mi lado a Darkness, con él no me pasara nada lo juro. Confía en mí, te lo imploro por lo más sagrado madre. Déjame ir.

Al principio vio como su madre hizo una mueca antes que mirara a Sin unos segundos. Seguro iba a negarse al ver las líneas de furia que estaba en su rostro. No le sorprendería. Lilith no era alguien paciente y siempre había detestado que alguien le diera cara, en especial si se trataba de uno de sus hijos. Cuando la mujer apretó los puños hasta volverlos demasiado blancos, la joven considero que la abofetearía hasta que su madre suspiro y asintió.

-Esta bien. Puedes ir pero solo por un mes como máximo. En cuanto la amenaza haya sido erradicada regresaras al Sheol y te casara con Takuya ¿Entendido? – la sonrisa de Hikari le hizo brillar antes que asintiera con alivio. Su destino aún podía ser evadido, hasta que el mes culminara –. Llévatela Sin y cuéntale cual es la amenaza que se cierne sobre los humanos y espero que mi hija vuelva con vida a nuestro reino.

-Entendido mi señora. Hablare con Hikari acerca de los Qlifots – ante aquella simple palabra la joven supo que esto era algo peor de lo que se imagino. Y fue aún más malo cuando vio la preocupación de Sin –. Espero que no haya cometido un error mi señora.

-Eso también lo espero yo Sin – murmuro Lilith antes que Hikari desapareciera en un as de luz que provoco Sin, llevándola con ella a la superficie –. Espero que sobrevivas a esta amenaza hija mía, porque sino te habré mandado a tu propia tumba.

Ante aquellas simples palabras Lilith cerro sus ojos y rogo con toda su alma que la joven pelinegra saliera intacta de toda esta desgracias, porque sino jamás se lo perdonaría y estaba casi segura que Takuya explotaría en cuanto supiera que su mujer se había escapado otra vez de sus garras. Todo fuera por el bien de su hija, y porque disfrutara de su libertad antes de que se casara aunque ahora estaría en problemas. Porque el árbol de la muerte y el árbol de la vida acababan de renacer al fin, y ambos causarían la destrucción de los humanos hasta que fueran sellados o bien extraídos de los humanos en los que se habían alojado. Humanos que pronto se volverían demonios o ángeles. Los destructores de la tierra, los iniciadores del Apocalipsis.

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo el prologo ahora para los que les interese aquí esta la ficha de datos pero solo aceptare a diez oc, cinco Qlifots, y cinco Sefirots. **

-Nombre japonés:

-Edad: (18,19, 20)

-Aspecto:

-Personalidad:

-Especie: (Qlifot (humano que posee en su interior uno de los diez demonios del árbol de la muerte) o Sefirot (humano que posee en su interior uno de los diez ángeles del árbol de la vida))

-Armas de batalla: (Pueden ser mágicas pero describan como las obtuvieron y cuales son sus poderes)

-Tatuaje que los representa: (bueno aquí se los dejo a creatividad, ustedes eligen pero cuenten cual de las dos razas son, por lo tanto si son demonios no vayan a poner un ave blanca)

-Demonio en su interior: (Solo para los que eligieron ser Qlifots: Satanás, Beelzebu, Asmodeus, Baal o Lilith)

-Ángel en su interior: (Solo a los que eligieron ser Sefirots: Raziel, Samael, Michael. Haniel o Sunderphon)

-Don: (Uno por persona, traten que tenga que ver con su raza aunque claro no cuenta el de la sanación)

-Historia: (Sea Sefirot o Qlifot desde pequeños han traído desgracias a la tierra, por lo tanto se los ha considerado los demonios o seres malditos que traen desgracias a la tierra)

-Pareja: (no reservo parejas por lo tanto luego veremos en cuanto los escoja)

-Extras: (algo de interés que deseen agregar)

**Siendo esto todo, espero las fichas de los que deseen participar. Sin más que decir byeee, y espero las fichas de los oc : )**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Hola a todos! Como están? Siento la demora de la actualización de este capitulo, es que no he tenido mucho tiempo y mis cortas vacaciones están por acabar… este Lunes – suspiro – intentare actualizar lo más pronto pero no prometo nada, en este capitulo solo aparecen unos cuantos OCS y ya en el otro los que faltan. Muchas gracias a todos los que me mandaron sus OCS para poder elegir, en verdad todos me gustaron pero necesitaba que encajaran mejor a la trama y por eso seleccione algunos que eran más apropiados con el papel. Ahora les dejo las aclaraciones:**

-En este fic todos los personajes de IE son humanos, demonios, ángeles o incluso cazadores de demonios (más adelante entenderán este detalle)

-La historia se desarrollara en parte en el país de Japón, pero también habrá momentos en los cuales los personajes puedan trasladarse a otros países como Italia, Estados Unidos o Inglaterra.

-Como ya no tengo cupos para OCS de Qlifots o Sefirots aún acepto cupos para cazadores, claro, si es que desearan participar (No son mencionados en el prólogo o en el primer capitulo, pero más adelante veremos como intentan eliminar a los humanos portadores de bestias y espíritus de luz)

**Todo aclarado ¿Verdad? Pues dejando eso de lado, acá les dejo el primer capitulo a ver que les parece, espero que les guste. Agradezco a Eva-chan (Misteryname) por su ayuda en algunas partes y sus opiniones, ahora si les dejo el capi:**

_Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece sino a Level-5_

* * *

**1**

**Buscando de la Libertad **

"_La vida o la muerte. Dos opuestos que se equilibran constantemente; como lo bueno y lo malo, los milagros o las desgracias, el amor o el odio. ¿Vida? Un significado de la existencia de todo ser que pisa la tierra, cielo o infierno. ¿Muerte? La vagancia del alma sin que tenga un significado, sea para ser torturada por la eternidad o descansar en paz. Ambas se relacionan entre si, un nacimiento marca el destino de una vida que al final terminara sucumbiendo a las garras de la muerte misma. Nuestra leyenda inicia con esto, simplemente contándonos lo que la vida y la muerte traen como consecuencias a la humanidad. Dirijámonos primero mil años en el pasado, exactamente a los fuegos del infierno donde reina el rey de los demonios. El temido Satanás, sentado en su trono de huesos y joyas demasiado valiosas – entre ellas rubíes, diamantes negros e incluso algunas almas que están atrapadas – mira detenidamente a sus nueve aliados o como el gustaba de llamarlos "esclavos". Acaban de pactar la unión de sus poderes para crear a las bestias que los llevaran al triunfo. ¿Triunfo? Si, ellos acababan de obtener la mejor idea para dominar a los ángeles y lograr que el cielo cayera, mientras que el infierno se alzaría sobre todos. Satanás estaba seguro, el reinaría sobre todas las especies, y los que se opusieran serian cruelmente castigados. Los nueve aliados gritaron brindando con copas de sangre junto con su rey, ellos estarían a su servicio con tal de que tuvieran los privilegios deseados. _

_El rey espero el momento indicado, hasta que llego una noche de luna llena- único día en el cual el podría salir a la superficie sin recibir las consecuencias –, el día perfecto donde las desgracias sucedieron. Los diez seres de la oscuridad salieron al anochecer y uniendo sus energías crearon cada uno una enorme bestia que estaba bajo sus servicios, o eso pensaron los demonios. Las creaciones se volvieron contras los malignos arrojándolos al infierno otra vez, sorprendidos por el excesivo poder estallaron en furia los "padres" de esas criaturas. Las bestias reinaron por un año, trayendo desgracias inimaginables. Muertes, violaciones, torturas, guerras, hambrunas, pestes, todo era un absoluto caos. Satanás cansado de todo y enojado por el engaño humillante que recibió, subió a la superficie la misma noche de luna llena de ese nuevo año. Aprisiono a las bestias, quienes chillaban de indignación e ira, pero el rey las ignoro pensando en el castigo que se merecían. Cuando una idea vino a su mente, sonrió con maldad tomando venganza de aquellos seres deformes. Con sus propias garras separo las almas de los cuerpos, eliminando los caparazones para que nunca más aquellos "desperdicios" volvieran a causar destrozos. Grave error. Las almas vagaban por siglos, enojadas por haber sido separadas de sus cuerpos, hasta que hallaron cada una un ser que les traería beneficios. El primero fue la bestia con el sello de Satanás quien hallo un niño recién nacido que estaba entre los brazos de su madre. De alguna forma el alma podía ver que ese niño era compatible con él, luego de su larga búsqueda para una posesión no pudo hasta aquel día. Sin esperar más tiempo se alojo en el interior de pequeño atando su alma a la humana, y de este modo nadie podría sacarlo. Las otras nueve almas le imitaron buscando sin cansancio a huéspedes que tuvieran compatibilidad con ellos, hasta que los hallaron poseyéndolos. Con el tiempo las almas humanas comenzaron a entretejerse más y más con las demoniacas, siendo imposible diferenciarlas, además de brindar desgracias a su portador. _

_Estos humanos poseídos ya no eran mortales. Tenían dones, eran fuertes, e incluso malignos sin saberlo. Dentro de ellos crecían las semillas del árbol de la muerte, los únicos capaces de destruir a la humanidad. Juzgados desde su infancia, aquellos niños poseídos solo traen desgracias a la gente, desde muertes hasta hambruna. Cada bestia los condeno a pasar una eternidad malditos, como los asesinos que eran, cada unos a la vez portando un propio significado en su interior. Satanás opto entonces por llamarlos como la cábala maligna del judaísmo, Qlifots. Juntos serian la destrucción del universo. _

_Pero Dios no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, por supuesto que no. El padre creador observo aquella noche como Satanás separaba las almas de los cuerpos de las bestias, por lo cual convoco a diez ángeles. Sus servidores escucharon atentamente las palabras de su señor, al finalizar el pedido los diez seres celestiales aceptaron el pedido con una reverencia hacia su creador. Bajaron a la tierra de los humanos al ver vagar las almas de aquellas bestias, uniéndose los ángeles combinaron sus esencias y crearon un espíritu bajo el mando de cada uno. Ordenaron a los espíritus luminosos el trabajo de vigilar aquellas almas malignas, así lo hicieron por siglos hasta que nacieron los Qlifots. Las almas de luz entendieron que al ser ahora las bestias solidas otra vez no podrían seguir vigilándolos o muchos menos impedir que ocasionaran problemas entre los humanos. Esa fue la razón que los impulso a buscar cuerpos compatibles con ellos para proteger la humanidad, el primero en hallar algo fue el espíritu de Metatrón quien se enterró en lo profundo del alma de un pequeño que acababa de decir su primera palabra. Los demás espíritus divinos le siguieron buscando y hallando a sus huéspedes – infantes que jamás tendrían el conocimiento de tremendo hecho – logrando entretejer sus vidas a la de estos niños. Los ángeles vieron desde el cielo aquellas acciones horrorizándose con lo que habían hecho. No se suponía que poseerían humanos, mucho menos que sus almas se conectarían a las humanas, eso era una abominación. Tal y como hicieron las bestias empezaron a tomar parte de la mente de los humanos volviéndose parte de ellos para terror de los mensajeros de Dios. ¿Cómo había pasado esto? ¿Cómo habían podido ser tan descuidados? Cuatro de los diez ángeles pensaron en bajar de los cielos para arreglar aquel error, pero uno de ellos se opuso. Su opinión declaraba que ellos no habían sido culpables de nada, cuando crearon aquellos espíritus no pensaron que estos obtendrían conciencia propia; por lo que si poseyeron humanos, eso no era problema suyo ¿Por qué arreglar algo si no eran culpables? Con la conciencia sucia todos asintieron declarando que ahora aquellos niños estaban en manos del cruel destino. _

_Estos nuevos humanos poseídos ya no eran mortales como sus contrapartes malignas. Obtuvieron dones, fuerza, inteligencia e incluso luz en su interior. Dentro de ellos crecían las semillas del árbol de la vida, los únicos capaces de salvar a la humanidad. Lastima que no tuvieron mejor suerte que los Qlifots, estos seres luminosos solo obtuvieron el desprecio de los que estaban cerca de ellos, conocieron el odio que contamino parte de su alma. Una desgracia ocurría, y estos niños eran los culpables, o así lo creían las personas. Portadores de un significado en su interior, escondido hasta que supieran su verdad. Los ángeles nombraron a estos jóvenes como la cábala sagrada del judaísmo, Sefirots. Juntos serian la salvación del universo. _

_Satanás, Beelzebu, Lucifuge, Astaroth, Asmodeus, Belphegor, Baal, Adramalech, Lilith y Naamah. Los diez demonios que crearon a los Qlifots._

_Metatrón, Raziel, Jophiel, Zadkiel, Samael, Michael, Haniel, Raphael, Gabriel y Sandalphon. Los diez ángeles que crearon a los Sefirots. _

_Los que provocaron el inicio del fin de los tiempos..."_

Los ojos color plata volvieron la vista al cielo al terminar de repetirse aquella historia en su cabeza. ¿En qué demonios se había metido? Cuando opto por ser ella la que cumpliría esta misión no espero que fuera tan endemoniadamente complicada. ¿Reunir a estos veinte sujetos y sellar sus almas? Sin debía de estar demente, podría ser que Hikari fuera aventurera o con esa vena peligrosa que le encantaba demostrar entre los demonios del Sheol, sin embargo esto era una locura. No sabia que hacer, no sabia por donde ir, solo sabía que la puta sierva de su madre la había dejado a la deriva en un bosque de donde no podía salir. Los espesos arboles opacaban la vista de cualquier ciudad humana, el ruido de un rio cercano y los barullos de algunos animales. Gruño enojada, no se suponía que debía de estar perdida o vergonzosamente sin saber que hacer. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor quedarse en el castillo con su madre esperando a que su destino se cumpliera. ¿Qué tan malo podría ser casarse con un hombre que no amas? La peor idea. Esta bien, Hikari no se arrepentía de haber "huido" del matrimonio, aunque claro sus opiniones cambiaron cuando escucho la historia de los Sefirots y Qlifots. Menudo lio que ocasionaron, ¿es que los demonios no podían ser más ambiciosos? Pero claro, si eran los diez del consejo eso era lo más obvio. El concejal infernal dictaba la ley de todo el Sheol, decidiendo quienes seguían con vida o quienes debían pasar a una peor, si como oyeron. ¿Qué? No habían esperado que fuera una vida mejor ¿Verdad? Los demonios no tenían descanso eterno, todo lo contario, se les condenaba a pasar la eternidad siendo torturados por los esbirros de Azrael o también la conocida Parca, y cuando se decía tortura, era una jodida tortura. Más de cuatro mil azotes diarios hasta que el infeliz sangrara por cada poro de su piel, seguía el baño con sal, principal provocador de gritos y terribles cicatrices que arderían sin cesar. ¿Y cual era la guinda de pastel para este delicioso martirio? ¡Oh! ¿Cómo se le olvidaba? Todo dependía de que tan bueno haya sido el idiota, como por ejemplo un ex amante de su madre, murió en guerra y por no cumplir todos los caprichos de Lilith… le espero el terrible castigo de ser violado y al final descuartizado diariamente. Hikari se entero de aquel sufrimiento gracias a Sin, quien ingenuamente creyó que la morena estaba dormida e inconscientemente le soltó toda la sopa a Lilith. ¿Qué fue lo que pensó la joven súcuba de este hecho? Que su progenitora era un vil monstruo vengativo. No solo ella lo pensó, los demás amantes y esclavos estuvieron asustados por años e incluso décadas. Desde que ese pobre demonio murió para sufrir tremendos dolores tanto físicos como psicológicos, los amantes de su madre optaron por no hacerla enojar, a menos claro que desearan terminar como ese demonio que oso enfurecerla. Mala suerte para el que se muriera y tuviera sangre de demonio – e hiciera enojar a Lilith – por sus venas. Volviendo al tema principal, ¿Por qué tuvieron que crear esas malditas bestias? ¿Es que no era suficiente con su propio poder? La respuesta estaba mu fácil. No, eran ambiciosos y gustaban de que todos les temieran, seguro que pensaron que al tener esas cosas deformes la humanidad se orinaría en sus pantalones y llorarían suplicando piedad. Satanás, Astaroth, Beelzebu, Naamah, Asmodeus, Belphegor, Baal, Adramalech, Lucifuge y Lilith… debió esperárselo de ella. Su madre algunas veces podía ser manipulable, de seguro que los otros nueve la convencieron diciéndole que obtendría tanto poder – y muchos amantes – que cayo rendida a los pies de ellos sin tanto esfuerzo.

Un pequeño ladrido llamo su atención, mirando hacia el suelo observo como un enorme perro del tamaño de un labrador se frotaba contra su pierna soltando pequeños ruiditos de gusto cada segundo. Una sonrisa se extendió por los seductores labios de la morena, agachándose acaricio con delicadeza el pelaje del animal demorándose en sus puntiagudas orejas como un doberman. El "animal" gruño bajo y le labio la mejilla con su húmeda lengua haciéndole soltar una risa divertida. Esta especie de perro era Hellish, un sabueso infernal que acababa de ser entregado a Hikari por propia mano de Sin, claro que la joven prometida de Takuya ya conocía a este animal, solo que se lo presentaron cuando recién había nacido de una camada de sabuesos hace cinco meses atrás y de la cual ella estuvo pendiente durante ese tiempo, por eso el cariño que Hellish le tenía. Sin aprovecho esto para que el cachorro le diera el beso vinculante a la ojiplata. ¿Beso vinculante? Hikari no entendió al inicio, solo supo que su amada cachorro le dio una lamida a sus labios y de repente no se volvió a apartar de ella desde la explicación de la sierva. Cuando un sabueso lamia en los labios a un demonio o humano se unía tanto en el plano físico como el psíquico o mental. En otras palabras si el dueño era lastimado, la bestia sufriría el mismo daño, en el caso de lo psíquico podían comunicarse telepáticamente e incluso por los sueños. Por algo se decía que los perros eran fieles a sus amos ¿No? Pues los perros del infierno lo eran mucho más. Un sabueso infernal era protector con su dueño, siendo un furioso asesino si este no lo controlaba bien, aunque eran más conocidos por llegar a crecer hasta dos metros o incluso más. Hell aún era un cachorro, debido a esto era su pequeña estatura todavía, vale, hasta que tuviera dos años, luego se volvería una enorme bestia con gigantescos colmillos desgarradores y sangrientos. El can se irguió mientras que Hikari se levantaba buscando la salida de ese maldito lugar. Nada. Parecía que había caminado horas o incluso días, y no había encontrado la patética salida de este recóndito lugar. Una pregunta rondo su cabeza, ¿si quiera sabía en que bosque se encontraba? No. Sin no se molesto ni en decirle el nombre de este lugar, lo único que sabia es que estaba habitado por demonios. Hikari los sentía, todos la estaban mirando esperando a que cometiera algún error para matarla o devorarla viva. Hell soltó un gruñido enseñando los colmillos en dirección a un árbol, tras lo cual la morena bufo, de seguro un demonio estaba ahí pensando en matarla. Que estúpido era. Los ladridos de Hell aumentaron hasta que solo se escucho un gruñido como respuesta.

-Hell para – ordeno Hikari seria. No tenía tiempo para pelear contra un demonio, no es que fuera una cobarde, todo lo contrario, era una asesina que mataba sin piedad pero ahora necesitaba salir ya de este maldito lugar. ¿Dónde estaba la salida? No lo sabia y eso… un momento, había demonios aquí, eso decía que ellos debían de conocer la salida. Una sonrisa burlona curvo sus labios, se dio vuelta rápidamente sacado de su la funda su pistola de plata –. Aléjate del blanco Hell, ¡Ya! – ordeno. El can obedeció retrocediendo cuando la morena disparo su arma, una bola de fuego azul surgió de la pistola yendo como un rayo en dirección al árbol y el momento en que impacto este se prendió en llamas de brillantes tonos fríos. Un grito se escucho –. Te tengo demonio.

-¡HIKARI DESGRACIADA! ¡ERES UNA PERRA! – grito una voz masculina que le hizo abrir los ojos de la sorpresa. No podía ser ese idiota, se suponía que él se encontraba en el infierno, no en el mundo humano –. ¡ZORRA! ¡SEGURO QUE ESTO SE DEBE A QUE NUNCA TE HAN FOLLADO! ¡DESPECHADA! – si era él. Rodo los ojos ante la estupidez que soltó el estúpido de Haruya, como le encantaba recordarle a Hikari que nunca se había acostado con hombres en sus ciento ochenta años de existencia. El sabueso infernal gruño en dirección al árbol quemado, una leve sonrisa se insinuó en su hocico. Cierto, de toda la camada de sabuesos al parecer este pequeño tenía un gusto por fregar a Haruya, aunque el desgraciado se merecía ese odio, quien le manda a quemar la cola del pobre can en uno de sus tantos juegos con sus poderes –. ¡CARAJO! ¡ESTO ARDE!

-Eres un idiota Haruya – murmuro con fastidio la morena cuando de este salto una sombra con rapidez poniéndose delante de ella a una velocidad sobrehumana. Los ojos color plata se encontraron con unos orbes color ámbar que le miraban con ansias asesinas, si, este idiota amaba hacer bromas solo que odiaba que sus victimas se las devolvieran –. Debiste salir hace rato en lugar de estar rodeándome como cazador, soy asesina y mato a los que intentan acorralarme. Agradece que fuera buena lanzando una bala de bajo nivel.

-¡¿Buena?! ¡Mira como me dejaste bastarda! – grito el demonio estallando en ira.

Arqueando una ceja miro los supuestos "daños" que cometió, solo que se distrajo algo sorprendida de ver cuanto había cambiado su amigo de la infancia. Sus cabellos rojos oscuros peinados de una forma extraña brillaban a la luz del sol, su piel blanquecina – debido a al poco sol del Sheol – destilaba pura salud y belleza, hasta que noto las quemaduras que tenía en los brazos y parte de la mejilla. Aguanto la risa. Si, dio en el blanco al parecer, lo que decía que no había perdido su puntería con la pistola, prefirió seguir estudiando a su amigo. Alto, con una complexión de guerrero que dejaría con la boca abierta a muchas mujeres. Lo que le dejo muda, fue su rostro, con aquellas facciones totalmente masculinas y su barbilla obstinada que representaba parte de su personalidad, por último lo que más destacaba eran sus extraños ojos ámbares que parecían los de un gato al acecho. Sin aguantarse más soltó una leve risa que hizo gruñir al pelirrojo, esa era la razón por la que la morena lo llamaba "gato callejero", mientras que sus amantes le decían el "león indomable", tal vez por eso Haruya se había vuelto tan engreído con el tema del sexo. ¡Uf! Estúpido soberbio, solo porque unas cuantas mujerzuelas le dijeran que era un hombre apasionado y salvaje, no significaba que estaban en lo cierto. Vale, ella no era la mejor para decir nada debido a que no se acostó con este idiota y con ningún otro, con solo pensarlo se asqueo. Toda la vida desde que tenía uso de razón se pregunto algo, ¿Qué tan bueno era el sexo que a todos les importaba tanto? Solo era besar, tocarse con brusquedad, manosearse más, unir sus gametos y al final copular, en el caso del hombre. ¿Y…eso era lo grandioso? Hikari opinaba que era estúpido, ella prefería combatir en una ardiente pelea donde su enemigo al final muriera de forma dolorosa. ¿El sexo no era igual que una batalla? En las dos se sudaba, se sentía placer e incluso se lograba salir con heridas luego de acostarte con alguien, o eso es lo que vio luego que los amantes de su madre salieran de su recamara. Cientos de ellos presentaban arañazos profundos, mordidas en los cuellos además de pocos moretones que luego se borrarían. Si que su madre era una sádica, y esos estúpidos unos masoquistas al dejarse dañar. Un ladrido le confirmo que Hell estaba enojado, otro gruñido le hizo ver que el sabueso infernal estaba en posición de ataque mirando a Haruya muy enojado.

-¡No me jodas perro de mierda! – grito el pelirrojo molesto. Hell gruño más y estaba dispuesto a lanzarse sobre el demonio, pero Hikari se lo impidió sujetándolo del cuello. El ojiambar sonrió con arrogancia enojando más al animal que enseño sus afilados dientes, prometiendo que luego arreglarían cuentas –. Ves perro tonto, tu dueña me prefiere a mi más que a ti. Ya vez, ella me ama en secreto desde que éramos unos niñatos. ¿Verdad Kari-chan? – ronroneo su nombre haciéndola bufar. Haruya nunca cambiaria, ni siquiera por algo verdaderamente serio como era todo esto.

-Paso, no eres mi tipo y si se te olvida estoy comprometida – se quejo la morena soltando al can que volvió a gruñir enojado. Escucho un eleve aleteo de alas notando como aparecía por magia a su lado un hombre, dio un pequeño paso atrás por la sorpresa. Los cabellos color blancos eran algo largos, su piel de un tono vainilla resaltaba a la perfección con su silueta de guerrero. Su bello rostro estaba esculpido como un Dios griego, dándole una perfección enorme y más al ver sus preciosos ojos de color zafiro que relampagueaban divertidos en dirección al can infernal. Fuusuke. Un ángel caído que era su amigo desde hace unos cien años. Y lo había vuelto a hacer, la cosa esa de aparecer y desaparece cuando sabia que ella lo odiaba. Bastardo –. Odio que hagan eso de aparecer y reaparecer, en especial tu Fuusuke.

-¿Debo disculparme? – su arrogancia le molesto. Le saco la lengua enojada como una niña berrinchuda, cruzo sus brazos a lo que el sonrió burlón. Sus ojos brillaron más de indignación ante lo que hizo el caído –. Sabes que es más fácil para todos teletransportarnos, esta en nuestros genes Hikari.

-Lo se Fuusuke, pero no me acostumbro, siento no ser tan delicada y dulce pero… ¿Qué mierda hacen aquí ustedes dos? – no se suponía que ellos estuvieran aquí, la misión había sido aceptada por ella y sin ayuda. Entonces ¿Por qué esos dos estaban en el mundo humano? Haruya debía de haber sido autorizado por un demonio de mayor orden de la nobleza, mientras que Fuusuke debía de haber pedido permiso a algún caído o al mismo Lucifer –. Se supone que yo debo realizar sola esta misión – claro, no le vendría mal una ayudita para salir de este maldito lugar. Obviamente no lo diría en voz alta ellos ya lo intuían, no obstante, Hikari no pediría ayuda jamás de un hombre, primero muerta que hacer algo tan denigrante.

-Para tu información princesa – el sarcasmo se denotaba en la voz de Haruya a lo que ella gruño. Odiaba cuando se ponía en ese plan –. Sin nos mando a ayudarte con todo este problema, sin ofender futura princesa de los infiernos, pero tienen miedo de que salgas lastimada en algún momento y que tu amado macho sobre protector enloquezca y nos mate a todos – su boca se abrió dispuesta a contraatacar por eso. Maldito fuera Takuya, si era cierto que ese imbécil era sumamente territorial y protector cuando se trataba de su mujer. Tonterías de machos alfas. Esto era ofensivo para su ego. Hikari no necesitaba de protección, era una jodida guerrera y asesina que no dejaba viva a sus presas. ¡Por eso la llamaban la doncella sanguinaria! ¿Ahora le salían con que necesitaba protección? Cabrones.

La joven se sentía algo enojada por tener que depender de alguien, cuando de repente un fuerte dolor de cabeza le obligo a retroceder otro paso. Su vista se nublo, dando paso a la visión que estaba a punto de asaltarle como en muchas otras ocasiones. Eso era lo pésimo de que fuera vidente, muchos consideraban esto un precioso don ya que le daba a Hikari la oportunidad de ver tanto el pasado como el futuro, hechos que tal vez sucederían un día o dentro de milenios. ¿Qué pensaba la morena de esto? Que era una sencilla mierda que le producía jaqueca, pero claro, como a esos idiotas no les dolía sino a Hikari que importaban las quejas de la morena. Tomo aire, relajo su mente y fijo toda su concentración en ver lo que su "don" le ordenaba, transportándola a un nuevo mundo. El futuro. Algunos ruidos se escuchaban, una especie de gemidos… ¿Qué era eso? Extrañada concentro más su mente hasta que oyó el ruido de sabanas deslizándose como también suaves quejidos y gruñidos masculinos. Su mente dibujo mejor la escena, dejándole ver una enorme cama de dosel. Las telas que cubrían la vista eran frágilmente de un color rojo impidiéndole ver nada, curiosa se acerco con un paso lento apartando con cuidado las tela y observo como dos amantes se besaban con suma pasión. ¡Lo que le faltaba! Ella que no quería ni ver una maldita escena de sexo y peor se lo traían. No podía ver el rostro de los amantes, solo que extrañamente el cabello de la mujer le pareció familiar, de un tono negro… como el ala de un cuervo. La suave luz de la lámpara de araña deslumbraba los finos reflejos rojizos que presentaba su cabellera, el hombre aparto con delicadeza unos mechones que cubrían el rostro de la fémina, y en cuanto Hikari supo quien era soltó un jadeo de horror. Era ella misma. ¿Una broma de mal gusto? Consideraba la opción posible, lamentablemente sus visiones nunca fallaban, y el NUNCA era muy cierto. Infiernos. Dos brillantes ojos como la plata miraban con seducción al hombre, los labios hinchados por los besos se entreabrieron para susurrar algo y al instante fueron acallados por más besos por parte de su amante. La morena estaba en shock, no podía creer que su visión le mostraba una noche en donde ella perdería su maldita virginidad. ¿Acaso… esta era la noche en donde ella estaría con Takuya? ¿La noche de bodas? Fijo su atención en el acompañante de la fémina, sin embargo, no lo pudo reconocer. Sus cabellos eran morenos, al igual como los del hijo del rey de los demonios, salvo que… ella tenía el presentimiento de que este hombre no era su prometido. Si no era Takuya… ¿Quién era él? El macho gruño bajo en cuanto se separo de la mujer, y susurrando algo se lanzo al cuello de la morena clavándole profundamente unos colmillos para alimentarse. La Hikari de la visión gimió de gusto llevando sus manos hasta la cabeza de el, acunándola para impedir que se despegara de su labor de beber. ¡Imposible! No, esto debía de ser una pesadilla, los demonios nunca bebían sangre entre ellos, solo se hacia con los siervos que estaban bajo su servicio. ¡Diablos! ¿Eso quería decir lo que ella estaba pensando? Porque si era lo que estaba pensando entonces estaría muerta. Solo había una posibilidad para esto, y esa dictaba que el macho con el que se acostaría un día seria un siervo que ella tendría. Takuya la mataría en cuanto se enterara, y este siervo sufriría por la eternidad por meterse con la mujer del hijo del diablo. La nítida imagen se hizo borrosa, los cuerpos ya no se veían, dando por hecho el final de la visión. Hikari fue lanzada con fuerza de regreso a la realidad, donde Haruya discutía con Fuusuke otra vez. Demonios y ángeles caídos, ambos tenían una pésima relación.

"Seré infiel a Takuya, joder. Me matara si se entera de eso" **pensó enojada. ¿Cómo era posible que ella se enredara con un siervo si su marido era el único que le podría quitar el cinturón de castidad? A menos que se enredara con el siervo luego de su matrimonio con el príncipe de los infiernos. Joder, joder, joder… ¡Mil veces joder! **"Me matara y luego hará que mi alma sufra por la eternidad".

-Tu eres el bastardo vomito celestial – se quejo el pelirrojo. La morena relajo el suave mareo que sentía al volver a la realidad, no tenía mente ahora para las estupideces de estos dos. ¿Quién la tendría cuando sabes que vas a serle infiel a tu futuro esposo? Respuesta, nadie. Vio que Haruya fruncía el ceño, por su maldición había olvidado algo importante tras lo cual saco algo del bolsillo –. Se me olvidaba, Sin te manda esto Hikari – se lo lanzo con fuerza. La joven elevo la mano y recibió el objeto con un rápido movimiento.

Era un brazalete constituido de diez perlas de intenso color negro, y cada una de estas perlas poseía de forma pequeña una especie de símbolo marcado en tinta violeta imposible de ver a la vista humana. ¿Qué era eso? No tuvo ni tiempo de crear hipótesis relacionados con esta joya, debido a que el brazalete brillo intensamente opacando su vista, Hikari intento cerrar sus ojos por el ardor cuando en aquel momento la joyería se separo de su mano por fuerza propia, lanzándose en dirección a su muñeca izquierda. Los presentes solo miraban sorprendidos la escena, la ojiplata no pudo creer como la joya se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su muñeca, y de un momento a otro estallo. Las diez perlas fueron lanzadas con tanta fuerza que impactaron duramente contra la piel nívea de la joven, esta hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir que esas "joyas" se incrustaban como alfileres a ella. La pulsera se había vuelto a formar, pareciendo que nunca hubiera ocurrido nada, salvo que ahora Hikari sentía algo extraño, parecía como si esas perlas succionaran su sangre. No, en verdad estaban tomando su sangre. Levanto la mano entre curiosa y molesta comprobando si su teoría era cierta. Y era… muy cierta. El líquido rojo se escurría por su brazo recordando a un riachuelo, las bolas negras obtenían a cada segundo un nuevo color, rojo oscuro hasta tomar la tonalidad del color sangre. Que curioso, debería de estar sintiéndose débil por la succión de su fuerza vital, pero no era así. Al contrario, la morena se sentía más fuerte, más conectada a esta cosa y con tantas energías que podría matar a un centenar de demonio con un solo movimiento de su espada maldita. Fuusuke le miro atontado por un segundo cuando reacciono, negó con la cabeza rápidamente y sacando algo del bolsillo de su chamarra lo lanzo al aire. Hikari comprobó que era otro brazalete de perlas, la única diferencia con el primero era que este tenía las perlas de un color blanco. La pulsera se detuvo el aire, la ojiplata espero la acción del objeto. El brazalete brillo intensamente, y tal como lo hizo el de perlas negras, estallo liberando las joyas como balas. La morena retrocedió elevando su muñeca derecha como blanco, de inmediato las perlas se lanzaron impactando contra su carne, formando de paso otra vez la pulsera. Un dolor interno invadió el cuerpo de Hikari, era demasiado diferente al primer dolor, este le estaba desgarrando su interior succionando más que su sangre. Estaba bebiendo de su alma. La morena acallo el grito de dolor que quiso salir de su boca al sentir el tirón de su esencia, demasiado doloroso, peor incluso que las latigazos que había recibido durante su infancia por parte de su madre. ¿Eh? Pero que esperaba de esa mujer de todos modos, aquel ángel glorioso que todos creían una santa era el mismo diablo cuando se enojaba. Una sádica sin corazón, Lilith era eso, una hembra que amaba herir a sus siervos, hijos y amantes. Tenia la manía de disfrutar ver correr la sangre bajo sus manos, ordenando que sus victimas suplicaran por sus vidas derramando sus lágrimas de piedad a sus pies. Zorra, eso era lo que era. El dolor le hizo soltar un quejido, sus ojos lagrimearon un poco negándose a derramar las descaradas gotas saladas, primero estaba su maldito orgullo. La succión de su fuerza vital se hizo más fuerte, Hikari lo sentía con tanta fuerza que la sorprendía de alguna manera, ¿Esta cosa se alimentaba de su alma? Miro el brazalete que no dejaba de destellar luces. Las hermosas perlas blancas empezaron a teñirse de un tono sonrosado, mostrando parte de la energía que hurtaron de la súcuba. Un grito de dolor vino de Hell, la morena se odio, su egoísmo por sus ansias de libertad estaban perjudicando a su compañero, y eso era lo que menos quería.

-Santo infierno – susurro Nagumo sorprendido. Sus ojos no se despegaban de aquellos dos brazaletes que ahora robaban sangre y energías de Hikari, debía de doler demasiado. Los demonios estaban capacitados para donar sangre además de energía a sus sirvientes, pero todo eso mediante sexo o placer, nunca con dolor de por medio. Este no era el caso, su amiga de la infancia controlaba a la perfección sus emociones intentando ocultar el dolor que sentía, no obstante, Nagumo no era un imbécil. Conocía a esta chica arrogante a la perfección como la palma de su mano, ella podía mostrarse fuerte e indomable como una yegua sin domesticar, mientras que en el fondo se estaba desmoronando de la peor forma existente. ¿Cuándo iba a aprender que no era necesario ser tan fingida? Vale, el pelirrojo no era el mejor para quejarse sobre esto ya que era uno de los más arrogantes de todo el Sheol. Un suave quejido le hizo notar que el dolor de Hikari aumentaba, apretó los puños enojado –. Joder, esa perra de Sin me las pagara – intento acercarse para ayudar a su amiga, pero, fue impedido por una mano aquel ángel que odiaba. Soltó un gruñido de rabia al igual que el chucho de Hikari gruñía llorando en el suelo de dolor –. ¡MUEVETE VOMITO CELESTIAL! ¡HIKARI ESTA SUFRIENDO!

-Detente un maldito segundo y piensa primero en las consecuencias – el albino entendía a la perfección lo que Nagumo sentía, Hikari era su amiga, una de las pocas que no lo rechazo por ser un ángel caído demostrándole que los estereotipos no importaban en lo más mínimo. Le dolía demasiado verla sufrir ese robo de energía, solo que recordar lo que Sin les dijo lo mantenía firme en su decisión de no interferir, _"Estos dos brazaletes pedirán a cambio de la ayuda que brindaran un precio a pagar. Hikari se metió en este lio y será de ella de donde cobraran sus servicios, le va a doler pero todo sea por su terquedad"_. Las piezas encajaban ahora si, lo que pedirían los brazaletes a cambio de ayudarlos en la búsqueda de los fugitivos era la sangre y energía vital de la morena –. Anda, resiste Hikari. Mierda – Hell soltó un aullido lastimero que le rompió el corazón. Puede que esos sabuesos fueran unos jodidos chuchos molestos, pero no se merecían aquel dolor tan grande, Sin les menciono lo del beso vinculante por tanto Hell sufriría hasta el final de todo –. Interfiere en esto y ella no podrá cumplir la misión, ¿No crees que eso la dejara bastante cabreada? Conocemos a Hikari, ella es una maldita cabeza dura – ante eso el pelirrojo solo suspiro fastidiado. El caído tenía razón, esa mujer era tan cabezota que seguro los mataría si por su culpa no cumplía la misión, a pesar que eso significara que debía de sufrir un rato.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

Un disparo resonó en toda la ciudad haciendo gritar a los presentes. Los edificios se caían a porciones, destrozando todo a su paso y eliminando a aquellos desafortunados que estaban en los lugares equivocados. Las mujeres cargaban a sus niños intentando protegerlos en vano de los "causantes" de esta desgracia, un retoño lloro a todo pulmón y la mujer que lo cargaba solo le susurraba que callara para que no notaran sus presencias. Otro disparo los hizo temblar, alzaron la vista a los cielos, rogando al señor que todo terminara ya, porque el apocalipsis acababa de llegar o Satanás escapo al fin de prisión para llevárselos con él a los infiernos. Los gritos de dolor llegaron a los oídos de los sobrevivientes haciéndolos llorar de miedo, esto eran como una película de terror, peor que ellas, ya que los asesinos no se detenían, tan solo mataban a todo a su paso. Desde hombres hasta mujeres, iban a exterminar la raza humana. Un tercer disparo se dirigió hacia el refugio que se había hecho, un bus volcado. Los pocos espectadores vieron con pánico como una especie de esfera azul hielo se dirigía hacia ellos extendiendo una ola de frio a su alrededor. El impacto no tardo en llegar, la esfera impacto con tanta fuerza contra el bus que este de inmediato se congelo antes de estallar en pedazos, vidrios volaron degollando a los que estaban cerca, salvándose con suerte los que lograron ser agiles y escapar entre lágrimas. El infierno se había desatado y nadie podía salir vivo de ahí si es que no se daban prisa en escapar de aquellos monstruos sin corazón. Una mujer corría aterrorizada cuando sus piernas le fallaron y cayó al suelo de golpe, produciendo heridas en su dañada piel. Las gotas saladas resbalaban por sus mejillas al esperar la muerte, estaba demasiado agotada para continuar y se resigno a que uno de los dos asesinos terminara matándola en el camino. La fe perdida la dejo ahí, tan solo esperando a que acabaran de una buena vez con su patética vida cuando de repente alguien la sujeto indicándole que se levantara. Al alzar la cabeza se encontró con una mirada rosa que le brindaba esperanza y fuerza, diciéndole en silencio que no se rindiera en esto. Miro mejor a la portadora de aquellos extraños orbes de brillante esperanza dejándola estupefacta, la joven que le miraba con ternura era un ángel, tan hermosa que parecía imposible que fuera humana. Una larga cabellera rubia como el oro que enmarcaba bellamente el hermoso rostro angelical de la jovencita. Sus delicadas facciones eran finas, con una nariz chata y bien perfilada, parecía ser algo alta hasta que la mujer la comparo con una agraciada bailarina. La rubia con su fuerza ayudo a la caída a levantarse y sonriendo la tranquilizo.

"Es un ángel salvador" **pensó la mujer maravillada al ver a la joven ojirosa. **

-Vaya con los demás rápido, tenga cuidado. Ya esta a salvo – musito la jovenzuela sonriendo confiada. La mujer por alguna razón confió plenamente en esta chica, parecía como si ella no mintiera. Gritos resonaron, ambas levantaron la vista justo cuando un edificio se venia abajo dispuestos a aplastarlas, la mujer grito cerrando los ojos y esperando a que fueran aplastadas salvo que esto nunca sucedió. Paso un minuto, dos, tres… nada. Los ojos de color chocolate se abrieron asustados y para propia sorpresa de la mujer vio como cada pieza de la construcción flotaba en el aire como si alguien las estuviera cogiendo en sus propias manos. ¿Un milagro? Volteo para ver la expresión del ángel rubio, y en cuanto la vio se quedo petrificada. Era imposible, esto no podía ser real. ¡Esta niña estaba sosteniendo aquellos destrozos! Miro con horror a la jovenzuela quien solo miraba a la nada, sus bellos orbes color rosa habían obtenido un brillo especial, como unas estrellas en el cielo, solo que en lugar de estar sobre un fondo negro estaban en un fondo rosa –. No tenga miedo, le dije que la protegería y eso hare.

Los destrozos fueron lanzados en otra dirección, rápidamente la joven rubia tiro con fuerza de la mujer y corriendo la alejo de toda destrucción. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Quién era esta joven? ¿Qué había sido ese poder? Las preguntas asaltaban la mente de la humana mientras corría junto a la rubia. Noto que alguien se acercaba a ella. Un pelirrojo venia corriendo en su dirección, sus hermosos ojos color verde brillaban llenos de inteligencia con algo más… una bondad tan grande que encogería hasta a un santo. Sus facciones estaban bellamente esculpidas recordándole a la de un Dios griego de esas esculturas que creaban los artistas, inmortalizando la belleza masculina. Alto, debía de medir más de un metro setenta, y una constitución atlética e incluso la mujer pensó que tenia abdominales formados, músculos en sus brazos y piernas. El pelirrojo hizo una seña con la mano, detuvo su carrera en el instante en que ambas mujeres llegaron hasta él. La rubia asintió al ojiverde y este sonrió con ternura, miro a la mujer de orbes azules y esta jadeo ante la belleza de este joven, si ella fuera menor, no dudaría en ligarse a este chico… solo que intuía que era igual que esta joven. Diferente. Ya no se escuchaban más gritos pero podía ver que esas "bestias" seguían destruyendo todo a su paso sin compasión alguna. ¿Por qué estaban haciendo esto? ¿Cuál era el maldito objetivo de matar a inocentes? Una mano se ubico en su hombro con delicadeza, los ojos verdes le miraron transmitiendo una paz que le brindo tanta tranquilidad que parecía que nada malo ocurría.

-Vete, estarás bien – susurro con tranquilidad el joven pelirrojo. La mujer le miro algo nerviosa mordiéndose el labio inferior. ¿Cómo podía estar tan seguro que no le pasaría nada? ¿Era adivino o qué? Una insinuación de sonrisa se asomo por la comisura de los labios de él mandándole un pequeño escalofrió de la sorpresa –. Se que piensas que es una tontería, no obstante, se que todo ira bien, es un presentimiento – el ojiverde le guiño un ojo y ella se sonrojo asintiendo. Torpemente se alejo de los dos extraños sintiendo que ellos si estarían en peligro, sintió lastima. Ojala que al menos sobrevivieran a este apocalipsis que había iniciado marcha.

-¿Crees que podremos detenerlos? – pregunto la rubia algo tensa. La humana acababa de irse ya, por lo tanto estaría a salvo pudiendo demostrar su fuerza verdadera, a su lado su hermano solo asintió. Izumi sabía que esta lucha que tendrían dentro de poco se daría con dos seres similares a ellos, salvo que el poder destructivo que estos "monstruos" demostraron una instinto asesino tan grande que asusto por unos momentos a la joven. La rubia admitiría que ella era muy fuerte al igual que su hermano, sin embargo no debían de confiarse o creerse seres superiores porque sino terminarían perdiendo. Otros dos disparos se oyeron haciéndola suspirar. ¿Cuánta destrucción podrían seguir causando esos dos? Ya deberían de haberse cansado, la ciudad estaba totalmente destruida y los inútiles policías habían sido exterminados al inicio de la batalla. ¡Patético! Con razón la gente creía que todos los que tenían estos "poderes" eran seres aliados a Lucifer –. Con razón la gente piensa que somos hijos de Satanás, con tremendo ejemplo – suspiro cansada, la población siempre los consideraría amenaza a este paso.

-Si, seres como nosotros que no entienden sus habilidades se dedican a asustar a los demás – la seriedad estaba presente en el tono de voz del muchacho. Hiroto e Izumi sabían muy bien sobre sus propios poderes, difíciles de controlar y peligrosos para los habitantes normales, no podían caer en el descontrol o algún inocente lo pagaría caro. ¡¿Cómo es que estos dos tontos no lo comprendían?! Acababan de matar a más de doscientas personas con este juego peligroso que estaban realizando –. Debemos detenerles, o sino más inocentes morirán – y la culpa caería sobre ellos. Claro, no tenían nada que ver en esta masacre, eso lo sabían. Miro a su alrededor y el corazón se apretó con fuerza de tristeza. Muertos, varios cadáveres estaban en los suelos tan quietos que era fácil denotar que no habría salvación para ellos. Una lastima para lo que fueron jóvenes o padres, de los cuales sus hijos no volverían a saber nada –. Hemos llegado tarde.

-Haremos lo que podremos – susurro ella. Dolía ver que su hermano estuviera tan triste por no haber llegando a tiempo y salvar a estas personas –. La próxima vez intentaremos salvarles.

-Eso espero – contesto su hermano con una mueca en los labios.

-Es hora de intentar detener a esos dos bastardos – Izumi sonrió a su hermano. Era hora de la acción.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

¿Qué demonios ocurría ahora? Los ojos de Hikari ya no veían nada ni a nadie, solo estaban viendo unas extrañas siluetas que no tenían forma definida. Al principio pensó en demonios, hasta que aquel pensamiento se fue a la basura, debido a que tomaron forma de enormes seres tan horrendos que la respiración se quedo atascada en su garganta del puro terror. Aquellas criaturas eran las más horrorosas que podían existir, unas tenían rostros terroríficos, otras ni ojos y con demasiadas extremidades, solo que fue uno el que la asusto de verdad. Era enorme, tan alta que podría medir entre dos o tres metros de alto; su piel era peluda como el pelaje de un animal, negra como la noche hasta tornarse en algunas partes rojiza. Cuatro extremidades eran sus patas o pezuñas, con un fuerte torso hasta llegar a la enorme cabeza de donde se vislumbraban cuernos de carnero; la enorme boca mostraba unos dientes afilados, brillantemente blancos pero manchados de un líquido rojo que caía por la comisura del hocico. Y sus ojos… santo Dios… eran tan rojos como la misma sangre que se derramaban los cadáveres. El miedo se alojo en su alma, esto era horrible y aunque fuera una guerrera, estas cosas asustarían hasta al mismo Nagumo. Una carcajada floto en el aire dejándola como piedra, observo de donde vino aquella risa encontrándose con los ojos negros de una enorme bestia con forma de felino. Tenia unas garras tan grandes que destrozarían a cualquiera, sin embargo, lo que en verdad asustaba eran sus tres cabezas de gatos. León, tigre y un jaguar al parecer, cada una derramando de sus hocicos sangre. ¿Cómo eran posibles las tres cabezas? Los ojos negros pertenecían a la cabeza de tigre, mientras que la de león tenía unos ojos dorados y el jaguar verdes. Las tres bocas se curvaron en sonrisa de suficiencia, indicando que ella era su burla. ¡Inaceptable! ¿Quién se creía esa cosa mal forme? Nadie, absolutamente nadie se burlaba de la futura princesa de los infiernos, y si ni siquiera toleraba las bromas del imbécil de Haruya que era su amigo de la infancia, mucho menos toleraría que se burlara una cosa con pelos. Con su orgullo en alto la morena miro otra vez al ser indicándole que con ella no podría, era una princesa, criada como tal para que todos la alabaran y esta porquería no la haría menos.

-Se ve que esta niña tiene su genio – se burlo el ser de tres cabezas con una sonrisa malvada. La morena soltó un bufido con indignación cruzándose de brazos, no soportaba que le llamaran niña. De todos modos, ¿Qué eran estas cosas? –. Me gusta, la quiero para mi – los ojos color plata le miraron enojados. ¡Esto era el colmo! ¡¿La trataban como un objeto ahora?! Con su rabia liberada planto cara antes de que gruñera a la criatura.

-Óyeme bien intento de gato malformado – las tres cabezas ronronearon gustosas al oír su voz. ¿Esto era un chiste? ¡Oh! Lo olvido, algunos demonios consideraban los insultos como palabras sexuales, en especial cuando les fascinaban que sus compañeras de cama tuvieran una lengua osada. Lastima por el intento de gato, ella estaba comprometida y tenía un cinturón de castidad que solo Takuya podría sacar –. Nadie me llama niña, soy una mujer. Soy Hikari, hija de la demonio Lilith. Así que respétame, y ni intentes si quiera mirarme con ganas de echar un polvo porque antes muerta que hacerlo contigo. Ahora dime, ¿Quién mierda son ustedes?

Los labios del tigre se curvaron en una sonrisa, su lengua negra salió de su boca relamiendo sus labios en signo de excitación. ¡Asco! El alma guerrera de la joven le dio fuerzas para no destrozar en miles de partes a esta cosa que parecía no tener ni un poco de respeto por los demonios de alto cargo –. Así que ahora Lilith ha tenido una hija, debí esperar algo así de esa zorra, después de todo se metía con toda cosa que se movía. Aunque debo de admitir que eres mucho más hermosa que tu madre – bonito halago. Rodo los ojos con esas palabras, no era el único que la comparaba con su creadora. Los amantes de su madre, los siervos y los demonios del consejo lo hacían diariamente. El felino ronroneo otra vez –. Nosotros hembra, somos las creaciones de tu consejo infernal, ya sabes los que creamos a los Qlifots.

-¿Qlifots? – pregunto ella sorprendida.

Un gruñido llamo su atención haciéndola girar lentamente en dirección al enorme perro de ojos rojos. Así que estos eran esas bestias que se fusionaron con el alma de los humanos. La boca de la morena se abrió para hablar solo que ni una palabra surgió debido al hecho que estaba sucediendo ahora, su cuerpo quedo quieto observando los ojos del perro. Los terroríficos orbes color rojo comenzaron a tornarse de un tono oscuro sorprendiéndola en el fondo, y a la vez su vena curiosa quiso saber porque sucedía esto. ¿Qué significaba el cambio de color? ¿Estaría enojado? ¿Se ofendió por algo que hizo Hikari? No, ella no realizo una mala acción, fue cuidadosa ¿cierto? Por supuesto, su lengua audaz solía traerle problemas algunas veces, no obstante, este no era el caso. Un jadeo de sorpresa surgió de sus labios al fin. ¡¿Cómo diablos…?! ¡La bestia! ¡Santo Dios! ¡Estaba cambiando de forma! Froto sus ojos creyendo que era una vil mentira, hasta que entendió que no lo era. Esto estaba ocurriendo, y ella era testigo de tal irreal hecho. La figura bestial empezó a cambiar hasta convertirse en un joven de hermosos ojos marrones, grandes y algo opacos que la hipnotizaron con una magia negra que ella no supo esquivar. Tan perfectos, llenos de misterios que ella ansió rebelar, y a su vez poseedores de un brillo especial que no pudo diferenciar, ¿Cómo era posible tanta oscuridad y a la vez algo de luz? El espeso pelaje desapareció poco a poco dando paso a una piel de un tono de las tierras mediterráneas, el cuerpo enorme se formo más sólidamente dejándose ver como un joven de al menos unos dieciocho años. Algo alto, con una complexión completamente atlética que haría desmayar a las muchachitas inocentes que recién conocieran a tal belleza varonil. Finalmente el cuerpo fue puramente humano, y… era el sueño de cualquier mujer, incluso muy en el fondo de su interior, el hombre que Hikari hubiera deseado como compañero. El cabello estaba corto, algo en punta, bastante desordenado brindándole un aspecto rebelde y juvenil. Sus rasgos faciales eran agraciados, con unos pómulos bien formados y con un esplendido mentón, siendo acompañados con una buena nariz. Y los labios… mmm. Hikari tuvo que controlar su propia esencia de súcuba, debido a que esta vil traidora estaba saliendo a flote. Eran gruesos y rojizos, demasiados seductores que estaban curvados en una sonrisa arrogante que hizo que la morena sintiera por primera vez en toda su maldita existencia ganas de probar que era placer. ¡Infeliz! Si se había mantenido célibe, con su voto de castidad que cumplía con desprecio tenía como principal razón el hecho de que jamás decidió besar o ser tocada, y el otro detallito es que nunca había sido besada de verdad… vergonzoso, solo Takuya la había besado y eso no contaba cuando el era demasiado animal. Las ansias de querer experimentar aquello le invadieron, no ayudaba tampoco las miraditas que ese moreno le lanzaba, o bueno… las miraditas eran de la bestia.

"Concéntrate tonta" **se reclamo en su mente. Alzo la vista con valor encontrándose con aquellos hermosos ojos marrones que bajaron sus defensas. **"Si me sigue mirando con esas ganas de desnudarme creo que caeré en sus malditas garras. ¡Y encima es la bestia la que me quiere seducir!"

-¿Te gusta su forma? – pregunto con sorna el felino de tres cabezas. La morena le fulmino con la mirada airada –. Por supuesto, a las hembras les fascina la belleza masculina. Dame un momento linda y hare que me ansíes como lo haces con él.

Estaba dispuesta a replicar aquello cuando el felino comenzó a cambiar también. Primero, al igual que el perro, cambiaron sus ojos, exactamente los del tigre pasando del color negro a un tono más claro que se convirtió en castaño. Cálido, sensual, puramente burlón que le demostraba lo ansioso que estaba por compañía femenina, o mejor dicho lo hambriento que estaba por Hikari. Un momento bastante incomodo para ella, ya se había acostumbrado al hecho de estar encerrada en el castillo que compartía con su madre, y a solo tener contacto social cuando los demonios del Sheol venían a alguna fiesta o la invitaban a ellas. Todo la deseaban, eso estaría presente durante el resto de su eternidad, ya ni siquiera le incomodaba, pero deseaba que al menos un hombre no la viera como el rico bocadillo que estaba listo para ser devorado. Los ojos castaños brillaron más, las dos cabezas de los costados soltaron rugidos de triunfo cuando empezaron a desaparecer al igual que el pelaje de la bestia peluda, convirtiéndose en piel humana, de un tono morena. La forma bestial se torno humana, un hombre que poco a poco comenzaba a nacer. Alto como el moreno, con una complexión de guerrero en buena forma le hizo soltar un suspiro de sorpresa y a la vez de incredulidad. El hocico se achico, cambiando hasta formar un rostro humano con facciones esculpidas a la perfección, tan masculinas y sensuales que la joven se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa. Pómulos marcados, nariz bien formada, una barbilla orgullosa, el hombre era puramente sensual desde cualquier ángulo que se le viera. Sus cabellos rubios estaban parados hacia arriba dándole un aspecto rebelde y mortal, la atracción fatal de toda mujer. Y sus carnosos labios que la hacían sentirse… rara, caliente… ¿excitación? ¡Increíble! No había sentido esa sensación en su vida, y con solo ver a este Qlifot, todo cambiaba. Noto que una sonrisa burlona se formaba en los labios del rubio, quien susurro casi inaudiblemente un "_Encantado te dejaría ver más de este humano que me escogí_". ¡Bastardo! Se dio cuenta de que ella lo deseo por unos segundos, con la cabeza en alto ella bufo. Esto acababa de ser un momento de debilidad, ya no volvería a ocurrir ni de chiste, así que este rubio tonto o mejor dicho el felino de tres cabezas… ¡ESTA BIEN! ¡LO QUE SEA ESA COSA! No haría que Hikari flaqueara en sus decisiones, o ni siquiera en su celibato auto impuesto… no, el celibato se lo habían ordenado por los estúpidos celos de un prometido idiota.

-¿Te gusto ahora si? – la seducción llego hasta sus oídos. Diciéndose mentalmente que "NO" le llamaba la atención su perfección varonil. Le miro retadoramente, tras lo cual una sonrisa coqueta curvo los labios de ella divirtiendo a la ex bestia. Dos podrían jugar al mismo juego, por algo ella tenía sangre súcuba ¿A qué no? Cogió uno de sus mechones de cabello iniciando un juego con el, sabiendo que era admirada no solo por el ex gato malformado sino también por el guapo moreno.

-Supongo que diré un si – se encogió de hombros tras lo cual guiño un ojo con coquetería. La moral no existía, y la ética que se fuera al demonio. Jugaban con fuego, bienvenido fuera –. Tienes un aspecto que me gusta mucho, el problema es que no eres el único atractivo aquí – miro seductoramente al ex chucho peludo y aquellos ojos marrones brillaron como los de un predador. El rubio miro con reto al moreno quien solo gruño en respuesta, ella no era nada tonta, sabia lo que estaba provocando y de alguna forma le divertía. Los demonios bestias era más selectivo además de territoriales, detestaban compartir presas y en especial, odiaban que sus "hembras" fueran ansiadas por otros –. Podría elegir a cualquiera. ¿Importa a cual? – su musical risa aminoro la tensión de aquellos dos machos. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso? No debería de seducirlos diciendo que podría pertenecer a uno, su lado descarado pregunto un ¿Por qué? Respuesta para su tonto lado hormonal porque tal vez… se iba a casar con el príncipe de los infiernos ¿N o era razón suficiente? –. Aunque lo siento chicos, ya estoy reservada. Me comprometieron con el hijo de Satanás… no puedo ser de ninguno – sus palabras paralizaron a los dos machos enojados. Ambos la miraron hambrientos cuando sonrisas burlonas volvieron a surcar sus labios… ok, no sabía que rayos pensaban, pero seria bueno cambiar la conversación –. Explíquenme que es eso de que son los Qlifots.

El de ojos marrones soltó una carcajada, con porte de rey se acerco hasta Hikari cogiéndole delicadamente de la barbilla. Su contacto era extrañamente caliente, mandándole corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo., mordiéndose el labio inferior quedo prendida de aquellos hipnotizantes ojos que la hacían delirar en una nube de ensueño. El rostro del varón se acerco hasta quedar a centímetros del suyo, dándole la oportunidad de sentir el aliento de él soplando contra sus labios. Se acercaba cada vez más haciéndola sentir los nervios a flor de piel, ¿la besaría? Su feminidad lo ansiaba, quería saber que era unir los labios de un hombre y mujer, anhelaban sentir la sensación "eléctrica" de la cual escucho hablar a algunas hembras demonio del Sheol. Cerró sus ojos esperando a que este hombre la besara… lo que nunca sucedió, abrió los ojos de golpe encontrándose con un brillo arrogante en los orbes de él. ¡MALNACIDO! Acababa de jugar con ella. Soltando una carcajada se alejo un poco mientras que la súcuba solo se apartaba de su agarre con asco de haber caído en sus garras. ¡¿Cómo ocurrió esto?! Hikari tenía un excelente control, evadiendo a cada hombre que intentaba poner sus asquerosas manos sobre ella. ¿Qué sucedió con ella ahora? Quiso abofetear fuertemente a este desgraciado pero se tranquilizo diciéndose que no valía la pena. Como una hembra demonio de la nobleza, debía demostrar su fuerza junto con su elegancia y aristocracia, y por tanto no se rebajaría a pelear contra estos idiotas.

-Somos los Qlifots, me presento como la cría de Satanás – se jacto el de ojos marrones divertido. Ella retrocedió sabiendo que estaba en problemas, este ser era más peligroso que muchos otros. No debía de bajar su guardia o sino saldría herida, demasiado herida e incluso… muerta.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

-Tienes una pésima puntería – declaro con diversión al ver otro fallo. Puede que su voz sonara divertida, pero en el fondo ya estaba bastante aburrido y cansado de esta cacería que no traía muchos resultados. No era común que alargara tanto las muertes de sus victimas, prefería ser rápido y certero antes que darles tiempo de escabullirse como las ratas que eran. Era un joven de pelo color moreno, corto y de punta pero desordenado que le daba un toque de rebeldía. Su rostro presentaba unos grandes e intentos ojos de color marrón, pómulos bien formados y una buena nariz. Aquellos rasgos se intensificaban con el esplendido mentón y los gruesos labios rojizos que se curvaban en una mueca de fastidio en aquel momento. Quería terminar con este juego que estaban realizando, pero a la vez era entretenido pelear contra otro como él, probando la fuerza de los seres "superiores" a los hombres. Su nombre era Meil Mo, pocas veces llamado así ya que preferentemente le decían "El hijo del Diablo", "El Anticristo" o "El cordero de Lucifer". ¿Por qué aquellos sobrenombres? Porque le temían, frente a su destructivo poder había sido apodado como hijo de Satanás, aunque en verdad fuera hijo de un matrimonio humano que lo abandono por creer que habían concebido un monstruo como cría. Los humanos eran estúpidamente supersticiosos, solo porque un niño o niña fuera "diferente" podían considerarlo un demonio, solo que… tal vez la familia del moreno no erro en su suposición. Tenia la apariencia de un chico rudo, el típico rebelde que no hacia caso a nadie, portador de armas letales, ¿las típicas pistolas? ¡Claro que no! Él tenía armas mucho mejores, como poderes que desencadenaría el horror de quien los observara. Si Meil lo deseaba podía crear la destrucción de toda esta mugrienta ciudad con tan solo realizarse un corte y manipular su "don" a base de este, solo que prefería hacerlo del modo antiguo. Uno por uno. Los ojos marrones brillaron en cuanto su cuerpo esquivo la trayectoria de otra bala creada a base de fuego, se hacia una idea que esa arma al igual que las suyas era sobrenatural… ¿Fuego y pistolas? Combinación buena, pero Meil tenía una mucho mejor, armas que dejarían a las bombas nucleares como pompas de jabón.

-Que mala puntería tienes, ni siquiera saber usar bien una pistola – la burla estaba presente el aire haciendo soltar un gruñido re rabia a su enemigo. No le gustaba estar mucho tiempo rodeado de otros seres vivientes, así que debía de terminar ya con este idiota fanfarrón que quería matarlo por tener la oportunidad de quedarse como asesino de este lugar… si es que sobrevivió alguien. Mirando alrededor distinguió varios edificios caídos, cadáveres ensangrentados junto con más destrucción –. Si lo que quieres es matarme para continuar aniquilando a la gente aquí, te diré la mala noticia – sonrió –, ya no hay ser vivo que puedas eliminar.

-Serás bastardo – gruño el otro joven enojado. La persecución y demostración de tiros de balas se había llevado desde los suelos hasta los diferentes pisos de los edificios, hasta que los llevo a la azotea, donde estaban actualmente. La fresca brisa de los vientos azoto su rostro, sus ojos nunca despegándose del asesino que se encontraba frente a él, puede que no fueran diferentes debido a sus poderes, sin embargo, había algo que los hacia distintos y no era la apariencia. El cabello de este joven era rubio, casi un tono crema, peinado en un estilo parado terminando en puntas que le daba un aspecto de "chico malo". Sus hermosos ojos eran de color castaño, acompañados de unos pómulos marcados, una nariz bien formada junto con una barbilla orgullosa. Sus carnosos labios se curvaban en una mueca debido al "asesino" que estaba frente a él. Shuuya Goenji era el nombre de este rubio, apodado entre muchos con el sobrenombre de "El demonio de fuego" gracias a su uso excesivo de aquel elemento, sea en armas o con su "don". A diferencia de Meil, Goenji no buscaba asesinar a los humanos que se atravesaran en su camino, no se categorizaría como un santo porque no lo era en lo más mínimo. Era un asesino, si, ¿La diferencia? Sus presas eran otros asesinos, pedófilos, ladrones, violadores o todo aquel que se ponía como meta destruir la vida cotidiana de las personas "buenas", por decirlo así. De cierto modo no debería de estar ayudando a los seres que lo despreciaron años atrás durante su niñez… ¿Hacia lo correcto? Si. Los adultos cometían errores graves, pero por esos errores los infantes no debían de pagar, ellos eran inocentes y si alguna vez lo dañaron los humanos debía de dejarlo en el olvido. Sonaba sentimental, estúpido e incluso seria la frase que diría un sacerdote, gracioso, ya que Goenji se crio con uno cuando sus padres murieron dejándolo a su suerte con su hermana menor. Lanzo otro disparo rozándole con la bola de fuego la mejilla, y aquello sucedió porque el moreno se dejo. La ira se apodero del rubio, ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a tomarse esto como un maldito juego?! Muchos habían muerto ese día por la persecución que se realizo, ¿Cómo podía tener la conciencia limpia? Goenji lo odiaba, los hombros que murieron bajo su mano ese día fueron delincuentes, pero este bastardo mato sin control, desde mujeres hasta ancianos.

-¿Bastardo? – la voz del moreno son enojada. Nadie lo había insultado y vivido para contarlo, estaba decidido este maldito rubio moriría ese día –. Mira quien habla, no te hagas el santurrón, hoy mataste a muchos como yo lo hice.

-¡ELIMINE ASESINOS! ¡TU HAZ MATADO INOCENTES! – estallo el rubio. ¿Cómo este ser podía ser tan cruel y sin sentimientos? ¡Habían matado! Las vidas de esas personas no regresarían ya, y sus familiares no tendrían ni siquiera la miserable oportunidad de despedirse o llorar para intentar impedir estas desgracias. Había escuchado por boca de pandilleros sobre la existencia de un hombre que era un asesino en serie, no tenia predilección por alguien, solo mataba a los que se metían en su camino, disfrutando de ver la sangre correr por los cuerpos inmóviles que aniquilo sin piedad. Tanto pánico le tenía la gente que se le apodo como "El hijo del diablo". Hoy Goenji, tenía la oportunidad de conocerlo y sabía cual era su misión… matarlo –. Te matare.

-Quiero ver que lo intentes – término la conversación el ojimarrón.

Sonrió con arrogancia en el momento en que esquivo otra de las balas de fuego que le lanzo el estúpido ese. ¿Enserio pensaba que de esa formo lo eliminaría? Iluso. Nadie podía matarlo, ni siquiera el mismo Dios lo haría., entonces… ¿Por qué este estúpido rubio seguía insistiendo en aniquilarlo? Respuesta: porque tenía ese dejo de "conciencia" que no servía para nada, salvo para hacerte un débil y fácil de manipular, de seguro pensaba en volverse un héroe al asesinar al hijo del diablo. ¡Puf! ¿Acaso era imbécil? Meil no le iba a dar el derecho a ser alabado por ese montón de infelices o mucho menos dejar que se quedara con su puesto de asesino en serie, ese puesto le pertenecía a él por derecho y nadie, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE se lo quitaría. Otra bola de fuego salió disparada del arma de su enemigo yendo en dirección al joven, este rodo los ojos aburrido pensando en alguna forma de hacer esto un poco más interesante. Una idea vino a su mente haciéndole realizar una insinuación de sonrisa, dándose vuelta se dirigió hasta las barandillas de la azotea y bajo la mirada del rubio se lanzo al vacio. Muchas personas que estaban corriendo cerca soltaban gritos de terror diciendo que "la bestia" se estaba suicidando, lastima para ellos, eso no iba a ocurrir. El joven cayó con gran facilidad sobre sus dos pies y se irguió con aquel porte de guerrero mirando hacia la azotea del edificio, encontrándose con la mirada encolerizada del rubio, la sonrisa burlona que le dio indico el fallo que se cometió al intentar asesinarlo. Goenji rechino sus dientes murmurando maldiciones contra el ojimarrón antes de que se subiera parándose con habilidad sobre las barandillas, Meil al observar lo que iba a hacer elevo su pistola de color blanco apuntando en el pecho del ojicastaño. Sus dedos presionaron el gatillo disparando el ataque del arma sobrenatural, y esta fue una bala hecha hielo puro yendo hacia el rubio a una velocidad de milisegundos. Los ojos del rival se abrieron de la sorpresa, murmurando otra maldición salto hacia atrás esquivando a la bala que casi da en el blanco, al notar su propio fallo Meil soltó un gruñido. Seria para la próxima, ahora estaba más interesado en jugar con su presa y al final eliminarla. No era común que hiciera esto, pero algo en su interior le indicaba que algo sucedería ese día, algo que lo cambiaria por completo a él. ¿Estaba perdiendo la cordura? No, si su mente sobrevivió al infierno que paso en su infancia esto no debía de estar sucediendo ahora, ¿Qué era ese presentimiento? Quien lo sabría, el rubio volvió a subirse sobre las barandillas y sin esperar otro segundo se lanzo a la nada. Meil soltó una carcajada, se notaba que en verdad este tipejo lo quería muerto, negando con la cabeza hecho a correr para reanudar la persecución. En su carrera noto como algo venia en su dirección, acercándose cada vez más y más… ¿Pero qué…? ¿Una flecha? ¡Si! Era una flecha diferente a las normales, cuanto más se acercaba podía distinguirla dándose cuenta que esa supuesta flecha estaba creada a base de hielo. Con un salto hacia atrás impidió el impacto, los ojos del moreno observaron como el suelo comenzaba a congelarse, suceso que pudo ocurrirle a él si no esquivaba. Busco al arquero, y con mala suerte no hallo pistas. ¿Quién podría hacer semejante cosa? La flecha no era normal, eso era lógico, por tanto debía de ser un atacante igual al mismo Meil o a ese rubio que lo venia siguiendo. ¿Existían otros como él entonces? Interesante… ese viejo no se equivoco en decir que encontraría seres semejantes a él, quienes ya tenían escrito un destino. Morirían a manos del hijo del demonio.

-Menuda masacre me hice hoy – murmuro viendo a su alrededor. La destrucción estaba tan bien hecha que parecía que un huracán hubiera arrasado con todo o un terremoto ocasiono la caída de la ciudad –. Supongo que no necesite usar mi as bajo la manga – se lo pensó un poco –, no lo necesito. Puedo acabar con estos seres solo con mis armas – su arrogancia no lo había abandonado. Escucho los pasos de su enemigo y sonrió –. La cacería se esta volviendo muy interesante.

Con esas últimas palabras hecho a correr otra vez. Desde un edificio los dos hermanos veían como continuaba la persecución de ambos asesinos, la flecha de hielo de Izumi solo había sido una advertencia para el hijo de Lucifer, el juego iniciaría cuando ambos "monstruos" estuvieran juntos y acorralados. Solo que un detalle no estaba plateado, y este era la aparición de la verdadera cazadora.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

Los ojos marrones le miraban llenos de burla poniendo Hikari fastidiada, en verdad estos idiotas eran unos arrogantes. El moreno sonrió antes que abriera la boca y las palabras surgieran–. Si quieres cazarme princesa, búscame en esta forma y te hallaras con mi huésped – ¿cazarlo? Joder, eso significaba que sabía lo que ella y los demás demonios planeaban –. No te lo recomendaría porque él tiene un pésimo genio, y es bastante fácil hacerlo enojar – su hermosa sonrisa se acentuó –. Te deseo suerte hija de Lilith, será divertido que un día juguemos a más que solo luchar, de mi creador aprendí unas cuantas cosillas que te gustarían mucho saber – ¿otra insinuación? ¡Joder! Estas bestias en verdad no entendía un maldito no, además no tendría sexo con ese chucho peludo en su forma bestial.

-No pasara chucho – se quejo ofendida. El ojimarrón soltó una carcajada cuando comprendió por donde iban los pensamientos de la morena.

-¡Hey! No me refería a mi apariencia en forma bestial, sino a la humana. ¿A que no me elegí un chico guapo? – ¿Solo guapo? Era endemoniadamente atractivo, el pecado empaquetado en un ser vivo. Dios. Hikari caería en tremenda tentación si es que no tuviera puesto su cinturón de castidad –. Lastima que el tío se mantenga célibe ¡Menudo tonto! Pero no me resistiría a echarme un buen polvo contigo nena, ¿Lo aceptarías si tomo el control de mi niño? – el ronroneo le mando un escalofrió por todo su columna vertebral.

-Eres un estúpido – le estaba tomando el pelo a ella. ¿Cómo era posible que estas cosas que se suponían que eran peligrosas tuvieran un tacto burlón? Un suave silbido le hizo girar la vista en dirección al rubio que le sonrió divertido –. ¿Qué quieres? –el ojicastaño se acerco más hasta que la cogió de la cintura atrayéndola hasta su fuerte pecho, Hikari trago saliva. Iba a terminar sucumbiendo, ¿y todo por qué? ¡Por culpa de estos dos bastardos!

-Jugar contigo, claro cuando encuentres a mi huésped niña – se burlo –. Soy la cría de Astaroth – así que ese gato malformado era la creación de ese demonio arrogante, debió hacerse la idea. Hikari miro alrededor de los demás demonios que las rodeaban y estos solo gruñeron bajos empezando a desaparecer entre las sombras. ¿Que diantres…? Solo se esfumaron dejándola sola con esos dos demonios que intentaban seducirla.

-¿Por qué se fueron? – sus palabras fueron un suave susurro casi inaudible, no esperaba que nadie la oyera. Error, si la oyeron ambos.

-Porque ellos no quieren mostrarse aún, salieron más tímidos jaja – la risa salió de la boca del ojicastaño dejándola ida. ¿Tímidos? ¿Se estaba burlando de ella? su mente no creía tal estupidez, ¿acaso esas bestias tan "poderosas" temían de ella? ¡Que desilusión! Y ella que esperaba temibles criaturas, bueno, aspecto en forma bestial si lo tenían pero… eran cobardes.

-Que patéticos.

-Da igual, ellos no importan nos tienes a nosotros – dijo con provocación el moreno acercándose a ella mientras que la mano del rubio bajaba hasta rozar su muslo. Hikari se asusto al entender las intenciones de ambos, oh no… los ojos marrones destellaron de un modo maligno haciéndola temblar… hasta que se detuvo e hizo una mueca de fastidio, ¿Ese brillo en sus ojos era rojo? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? –. Bastardos, así que también ellos pueden hablar contigo ¿eh muñeca? – ¿ellos? esta bestia acababa de perder la razón –. Una lastima, nos divertiremos otro día entonces.

Para propia sorpresa ambos jóvenes desaparecieron dejándola sola en aquella oscuridad, miro a la nada y se quedo así. ¿Qué había sido eso? Primero se ofrecía a ser la cazadora de todos los humanos que tuvieran en su interior semillas de los arboles de la vida y muerte, luego la perra de Sin la abandonaba a su suerte en un bosque totalmente desconocido para ella… ¡¿Ni siquiera pudo decirle en que maldito bosque estaba?! Le mandaban a Nagumo y Suzuno como ayudantes, ¿y que hacían estos? ¡El mejor regalo! Le daban dos pulseras que le succionaban la sangre y parte de su energía vital. ¿A que su día era muy bonito? ¡Vil mentira! Hubiera deseado que todo terminara ahí, pero ¡No! Siguió venir a este maldito lugar – ni siquiera sabia si eso significaba que estaba muerta o perdida en algún lugar – y para terminar se encuentra con dos de las bestias malditas que creo el consejo infernal. En realidad eso no le hizo enojar tanto, estaba molesta con ella misma, en otras palabras con su lado súcubo. Le airaba que con estas dos ex cosas peludas hubiera sentido por primera vez en toda su larga existencia excitación, ¡¿Por qué ellos?! ¡¿Es que el mundo enloqueció?! ¿Sucedió porque el Sheol se abría congelado? Si, le gustaría que esas opciones fueran ciertas, lamentablemente, estaría mintiéndose como una estúpida. Su verdad era que le fascinaron, esos dos hombres – no las bestias – eran diferentes a cualquier belleza masculina existente en los infiernos. Incluso eran más hermosos que el mismo Takuya, y eso decía mucho debido a que el ojirojo era el más codiciado de todo su reino. Sus pensamientos estaban envueltos totalmente en ese par de hombres que ni sintió las nuevas presencias que se acercaban a un paso lento hacia ella. Hikari se extraño al oír los pasos, finalmente volteo su rostro para saber quienes venían a ella encontrándose con lo que menos esperaba. Sus orbes color plata se abrieron maravillados al ver a esas cinco personas… no… esos cinco ángeles iluminadores de esa profunda tierra oscura. Un hombre y cuatro mujeres portadores de un brillo glorioso y celestial ¿Cómo… como era posible aquel resplandor inocente y de fe? No sabia si moverse o mantener ahí donde estaba, hasta que por fin uno actuó. Fue una hermosa muchachita que le dejo sin respiración, era hermosa tanto como una diosa, superando la belleza de toda demonio de los infiernos. Ella es rubia, con el cabello largo y laceo hasta la altura de las caderas de aspecto bien cuidado y complementado con un hermoso flequillo recto que le proporciona un toque más tierno y dulce. Su piel es nívea y suave, de un aspecto frágil como la porcelana misma. Poseedora de un rostro angelical con las facciones finas y delicadas como nariz chata y bien perfilada, labios rosados y apetecibles a simple vista. ¿Cuál era la parte más hermosa? Sus ojos. ¡Oh cielos! Eran bellos en todo sentido, de un color rosa que transmitía ternura además de dulzura. Su figura era fina, delicada como una bailarina se tratase, podría parecer frágil pero la morena intuía que era una guerrera muy en el fondo. Una preciosa sonrisa se formo en su boca.

-No hagas caso a esas bestias, suelen ser molestosas siempre – los ojos se cerraron cuando le brindo una sonrisa capaz de dejar sin respiración hasta los arboles. Camino hasta ella y dio un pequeño giro antes que soltara una risa musical –. Es un placer conocerte hija de Lilith, soy la creación de mi señor Sandalphon – ahora las piezas encajaron a la perfección. Era un espíritu de luz.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí? – pregunto. Noto que la rubia fruncía el ceño haciéndola suspirar –. Lamento mis modales, Hikari es mi nombre aunque muchos me dicen…

-No es necesario que lo digas, nosotros lo sabemos– termino otra de los humanos. Su largo cabello color crema era sedoso llegándole hasta los muslos, y bellamente ondulado desde la mandíbula para abajo brindándole un aspecto tierno. Sus grandes ojos eran rojos sangre de un extraño aspecto felino, Hikari contuvo el aliento, a diferencia de los ambarinos orbes de Haruya, los de esta joven eran brillantes, llenos de bondad y amabilidad. Sus rasgos finos y exquisitos daban aquel toque inocente, totalmente angelical que complementaba con sus orbes de felino, unos labios delicados, algo finos y una nariz pequeña. Alta, de piernas largas y bien torneadas, vientre plano, curvas bien marcadas y en su lugar, busto algo desarrollado pero no demasiado. En dos palabras: una belleza. Sus labios se abrieron al seguir hablando –. Soy la creación de Michael – sus ojos brillaron cuando miro a la morena –, y tu eres Hikari o a la que apodaron la princesa sanguinaria.

Por un minuto se avergonzó. Su apodo era reconocido entre todos los demonios del Sheol además de los miembros del consejo infernal, encima Hikari creía que su madre la seguía teniendo con ella por esta razón. Por el hecho de ser admirada por el reino entero. ¿Por qué la princesa sanguinaria? Era por sus sádicos métodos de interrogatorio y asesinato, dejando sufrir a sus presas martirios tan terribles que muchos llegaban a suplicar la muerte en lugar de esas torturas a las que se les sometía. Su método favorito era el descuartizar a sus victimas vivas, de esta forma sufrían más y se desangraban demasiado… tras lo cual decidían hablar de forma inmediata. Cuando miro en otra dirección se encontró con otro ser humano, una fémina para ser más exactos. Su cabellera es de color azul casi morado por lo que al principio casi confunde lo tonos, sujetado en una alta cola de caballo, tenía las puntas algo onduladas y un flequillo que le cubría parte de su frente. Sus facciones al igual que las otras dos jóvenes eran finas, delicadas y tan hermosas que le dejo muda, era impresionante tal grado de belleza en estos seres; ni siquiera deberían de existir. ¡Oh maravilla de ojos! No eran enormes, por lo cual, tenían un tamaño normal de un color miel brillante y cálido. Su piel bronceada parecía ser suave al tacto, tersa y delicada; su cuerpo podía estar poco desarrollado y tampoco tenía muchas curvas, sin embargo tenía una bonita figura, a juego con su estatura media. Aquella peliazul le miro con algo de reproche haciéndola sentir… avergonzada de los homicidios que cometió… ¡Espera! ¿Por qué se avergonzaba? Ella no había cometido pecado alguno. Cada uno de esos asesinatos estuvo justificado, esos infelices cometieron más asesinatos y ella solo hizo que confesaran. Si, de una forma no muy bonita, pero merecían un castigo y ella lo cumplió.

"No me avergonzare nunca de nada, soy una guerrera y lo que hice estuvo justificado" **pensó la ojiplata levantando la cabeza con orgullo. **

-Deja de mirarme así Sefirot, no cometí malas acciones solo castigue a los que merecían aquella pena – sus palabras sonaron duras. No le importaba la opinión de estas personas, ella no se avergonzaría o reprocharía nada –. Si crees que soy una asesina despiadada, síguelo pensándolo. Me vale una mierda tu opinión.

-Eres demasiado ofensiva – se quejo la joven peliazul. Hikari rodo los ojos, bienvenida sea su lengua audaz –. Soy el espíritu blanco que creo mi señor Samael. Contestando a la pregunta que le hiciste a mi compañera, estas aquí porque tu don de la clarividencia te trajo a este mundo con ayuda de los brazaletes detectores – ¿detectores? Así que esas pulseras que succionaban eran detectores de Qlifots y Sefirots. ¡Que dato tan interesante! Pudo haber sido útil cuando ella estaba siendo drenada de sangre y energía –. Te trajeron aquí para que tuvieras la oportunidad de ver a algunas de tus presas.

-¿Es por eso que pude ver a las bestias de Satanás y Astaroth, como a las de ustedes?– la joven rubia que estaba a un lado asintió –. Mi segunda pregunta, ¿Por qué no pude ver a las otras ocho bestias en sus formas humanas o a los otros cinco espíritus?

-Porque las bestias tenían miedo de que las reconocieras y atacaras a sus humanos – contesto una melodiosa voz que le hizo ver a la cuarta y última fémina. ¡Santo cielos! Otra belleza que la dejaba sin respiración. Era una hermosa joven de largos y lacios cabellos color fucsia que le llegaban hasta la altura de la cintura, estaban recogidos en semi-recogido dejando un flequillo libre que le cubría el ojo izquierdo. Sus orbes eran de un cálido y seductor color caramelo, vivos y voraces brillaban llenos de intelecto capaces de hipnotizar a cualquiera que tuviera la suerte de contemplarlos. Éstos bellos y raros ojos estaban colocados cuidadosamente sobre un rostro de facciones finas y delicadas. En cuanto a su cuerpo, alta, con las piernas bien torneadas y seductoras curvas que volverían loco a cualquiera; de figura esbelta y bien proporcionada, recordándole a su madre por unos instantes, luego callo aquel pensamiento. Lilith no se parecía a nadie salvo a sus propias hijas. Hikari arqueo una ceja a la pelirosa esperando a que continuara su explicación –. Solo las creaciones de Satanás o Astaroth son más osadas, y también por lo que vimos, tienen un interés en ti.

-Lo note, ¿Quién eres tu? Creación de… ¿Jophiel o Raziel? – pregunto. La de ojos color caramelo sonrió.

-Jophiel, tienes una excelente intuición – comento –, supongo que quieres saber porque no están todos los espíritus en sus cuerpos humanos ¿Estoy en lo correcto? – la morena asintió –. No confían en ti, creen que quieres juntar a los Qlifots y unirlos a ti para acabar con la raza humana.

-¿Piensan que provocare el Apocalipsis? – ¡Fantástico! Lo único que le faltaba, los malditos espíritus luminosos pensaban que ella desataría las catástrofes para su propio placer. ¡Como si los necesitara! Ella solita podía cometer cientos de asesinatos sin descanso alguno. Indignada por aquellas palabras gruño en reto, quería que intentaran atacarla de esa forma tal vez con una buena pelea se le pasara el enojo –. Yo no necesito de esas cosas, yo misma puedo causar catástrofes sin ayuda alguna.

-Lo sabemos – la voz masculina vino del único varón de los cinco. Su cabello era pelirrojo, peinado en un estilo algo desordenado dándole un toque rebelde a pesar de ser portador de un espíritu angelical. Su piel era muy pálida, saludable logrando resaltar aquellos orbes de color verde que brillaban llenos de sabiduría y realeza demostrando el poder que emanaba de él. Estos se ubicaban en un rostro con facciones puramente seductoras recordándole a un ángel celestial que estaba prohibido de pecar, unos pómulos bien formados, nariz perfecta, labios carnosos que Hikari moriría por besar… y ahí iba otra vez ese maldito calor que comenzaba a sentir en su interior. ¿Cómo era posible esto? Intentando anular sus pensamientos siguió recorriéndolo con su mirada. Algo alto, con un porte de rey y un físico bastante desarrollado, indicándole lo bien ejercitado que se encontraba. ¡Joder! ¿Qué se sentiría estar entre esos brazos? Mmm… puede ser que se sentiría genial, al igual que estar entre los brazos de aquel moreno o ese rubio. Al parecer el pelirrojo noto por donde iba su mente, sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco y esquivando su mirada suspiro –. Soy el espíritu que creo Metatrón.

-El primero que hallo portador al igual que Satanás – el ojiverde asintió – ¿Por que ustedes cinco no tienen miedo de que los dañe? ¿No me creen capaz?

-Solo lo presentimos… y nuestro tiempo ya acabo – dictamino el espíritu de Metatrón. Las otras cuatro chicas se miraron entre si algo tensas a lo que Hikari se pregunto sus pensamientos –. Solo te queremos pedir algo cazadora, y eso es que no mates a nuestros portadores, ellos no merecen pagar culpas.

Eh… que lastima. El mandato estaba muy claro, ese consistía en matar a estos veinte seres que causarían desgracias, e importaba poco si eran humanos todavía.

-Mi mandato fue eliminarlos y eso hare – sentencio la morena.

-¡Son niños aún! Ninguno ha llegado siquiera al cuarto de siglo – la rubia le miraba con horror. ¿Tan jóvenes eran? La ojirosa tenía razón, eran unos mocosos aún, ni siquiera se le podía llamar adultos. Mordiéndose el labio inferior pensó detenidamente la situación, si incumplía las órdenes de sus superiores de seguro seria castigada de la peor manera, por otro lado, ella no era un monstruo para matar niños. Carajo… esto era difícil –. Piénsalo por favor.

-Si no los mato, yo moriré… – puede que su prometido interfiriera por ella, pero ese no era el hecho –, lo siento no hay otra…

-Existe otra forma – replico rápidamente la pelirosa. Sus orbes caramelo brillaron con suplica conmoviendo el corazón de la súcuba, en verdad querían que estos chicos vivieran –. Puedes sellar nuestras almas y así todo estará bien. Los humanos tendrán vidas normales, claro, aún habitaríamos sus cuerpos, solo que ya no causaríamos destrozos – ¡Claro! Eso sonaba bastante lógico, sonrió divertida, al final no debía de ensuciarse más las manos –. Una bruja puede hacer… ¡Diablos no!

Las cinco figuras comenzaron a disolverse en frente suyo, los espíritus luchaban por permanecer un momento más junto a ella para seguir hablando pero ya no era posible. La morena intento coger al pelirrojo para que terminara de decir lo que su camarada no dijo, mas, no lo consiguió. El siervo de Metatrón se esfumo llegándole a susurrar solo un; "_Así somos son nuestros cuerpos humanos, en este momento mi humano y el de Sandalphon están luchando contra los de Satanás y Astaroth...Hiroshima_", luego todo fue silencio. ¿Nada más? Increíble, estaba enredándose demasiado en todo este embrollo de aquellos seres mitad humano-inmortales. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Dejarlos vagar libremente para que causaran destrozos hasta que ella hallara a la maldita bruja? No era una opción. Tenia solo un mes, treinta y un días exactos para lograr que estos seres no iniciaran el Apocalipsis y ¿Qué hizo Hikari? Se quedo como tonta escuchando la segunda opción para no matarlos. Grandísima idiota. Murmurando una maldición miro hacia abajo dándose cuenta de algo que ni ella misma creía real, ¿era posible? La oscuridad la estaba devorando desde las piernas hasta la cintura, obligándola a desaparecer de ese lugar. La emoción que debería de sentir era terror, el detalle era que no lo sentía, todo lo contrario, algo le decía a Hikari que la oscuridad la devolvería a al mundo humano, dejándose llevar confiada cerró los ojos esperando no fallar en su teoría. Y esta vez… no erro. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe viendo todo nublado al inicio, dejándole solo distinguir tres sombras que estaban a su lado, poco a poco la vista se le aclaro y logro diferenciar a las siluetas. Haruya, Fuusuke y Hell. Sonrió con burla, aunque ese gato callejero le dijera que la odiaba era pura mentira, el pelirrojo la quería como una hermana. Logro sentarse con éxito, ¡Bien! No estaba tan débil como pensaba que estaría, lo siguiente fue intentar levantarse, lo cual logro… hasta que se tambaleo mareada. Si no fuera porque Fuusuke la cogió de la cintura, seguramente hubiera recibido un duro golpe. Soltó un gruñido, tampoco le gustaba que le ayudaran mucho, sonaba malagradecida pero así era ella.

-Suéltame, no soy tan frágil y si me iba a dar un golpe eso no era de tu incumbencia – se quejo. El albino rodo los ojos ante sus típicas frases de mujer valiente –. ¿Estos brazaletes me ayudaran a encontrar a los Qlifots y Sefirots? – el asentimiento del ángel se lo contesto –. Saben cualquiera pudo haberlo mencionado, no se… ¡¿Antes que me succionaran la sangre y la energía?! – estallo gritando. Los dos chicos solo se taparon los oídos con dolor, en verdad esta mujer tenía unos excelentes pulmones para romper tímpanos con sus gritos.

-¡Baja el volumen! – Nagumo estaba algo fastidiado, se notaba que Hikari era una ingrata. Habían estado muy preocupados creyendo que su amiga pudiera haber muerto por la excesiva succión, todo lo contrario, estaba solamente desmayada. ¡Y ni siquiera decía gracias por preocuparse! ¡Já! Típico de Hikari –. Eres una malagradecida encima que nos…

-Deja el rollo sentimental, no tenemos tiempo para eso – la suave voz sonó tan fría que asusto a Hell, haciéndolo esconderse tras Suzuno –. La larga historia de cómo consiguieron eso será después, ahora debemos irnos a Hiroshima.

-¿Hiroshima? – pregunto sorprendido Suzuno. ¿Por qué rayos debían de irse a esa ciudad de Japón? Algo extraño estaba sucediendo y Hikari no se los estaba diciendo, miro fijamente sus ojos color plata y eso lo dejo mudo. Sus orbes brillaban como los de un depredador listo para atacar a su presa en cualquier segundo, esto no significaba nada positivo –. ¿Por qué a ese lugar?

-Porque ahí se esta dando una batalla entre un par de Qlifots y Sefirots – respondió la joven con una sonrisa llena de superioridad. Sus dos amigos le miraron incrédulos ante ese dato que acababan de saber, ¿Cómo ella sabia sobre eso? ¡Sorprendente! Esos brazaletes si que ayudaban demasiado. La morena frunció el ceño al recordar algo –. ¿Qué bosque es este? – ni siquiera se molesto por preguntar el nombre.

-Aokigahara – al oír el nombre comprendió al fin. ¡Debió intuirlo! Con razón sentía la presencia de tantos demonios como las de almas en pena, este bosque japonés era muy conocido en el infierno debido a su alto grado de energía negativa dando la oportunidad de abrir portales desde el humano hasta el Sheol. Suzuno asintió al comprender sus pensamientos –. Es el portal que solemos usar más, por eso Sin te trajo aquí. Debes abrir un portal y llevarnos a Hiroshima – una ceja arqueada de Hikari le confirmo que no sabia como hacerlo –, solo ordena que aparezca un portal en tu mente y aparecerá.

-Debí saberlo – gruño ella.

Una carcajada de Nagumo le hizo gruñir más. En su mente ordeno que apareciera un portal que los enviara directamente a la ciudad Hiroshima para detener a esos tontos humanos-inmortales, seria una idea excelente darles unos cuantos golpes cuando los conociera quizás así la respetarían. Una brisa agito sus largos cabellos negros elevándolos el aire como si una fuerza lo estuviera provocando, en modo alguno era así, era la excesiva negatividad que se estaba creando para formar el portal demoniaco. Un círculo negro surgió de la nada frente a los tres seres agrandándose con el paso de los segundos, Hell aulló de triunfo acercándose más a su ama. Cuando se formo una especie de agujero negro les dejo observar una ciudad en ruinas, cadáveres esparcidos por los suelos, objetos hechos trizas. La respiración se le atasco a la morena del simple terror, ¡No! ¿Llegaba tarde acaso? Esto era terrible. Hikari se sintió deshecha, se suponía que debía de impedir que la destrucción iniciara, cosa que no estaba cumpliendo siquiera. Sus manos se cerraron en forma de puños mientras que su rabia le invadía envolviéndola en un aura peligrosa, no podía matarlos… castigarlos si. Avanzo unos pasos lista para atravesar el portal y llegar a su destino, cuando la mano de Nagumo se cerró sobre su muñeca jalándola hacia él.

"Matare a alguien si me vuelve a interrumpir" **pensó de mal humor. **

-¿Qué? – pregunto enojada. ¿Es que nadie entendía que estaba ocurriendo una guerra? ¡Por favor! ¡Había que hacer algo! La morena era la única que podía cazar a estos seres, por tanto, no tenía el maldito tiempo para estar desperdiciándolo en estupideces. En especial si era por culpa de Haruya.

-Espera un segundo, ¿No te olvidas de algo? – cerro los ojos rogando no perder la paciencia y matar a su amigo. ¿Quería jugar o qué? Si ella se estaba olvidando de algo que se lo dijera de inmediato en lugar de estar dándole vueltas. El pelirrojo rodo sus ojos exasperado, ¡Infeliz! ¡Ni que Hikari fuera una tonta que no comprendía! –. Tu apariencia, debes cambiarla para parecer algo humana, ¿quieres que todos se enteren que eres la mujer del príncipe de los infiernos?

-Ellos no me conocen – se quejo. Ok, podría ser que se encontraran con un demonio en el camino y este la reconociera como la futura esposa de Takuya, tenia que admitir el olvido de ese detalle. Al ver la arrogante sonrisa que le daba Haruya, se volteo de mala gana y suspiro asintiendo –. No te creas, solo esta vez haz tenido razón – la boca del pelirrojo se abrió para reclamar –, es broma idiota. Cambiare de aspecto, solo que lo hare cuando lleguemos.

Sin dejarle poder quejarse, Hikari corrió hasta el portal y se lanzo dentro de el al igual que lo hizo Hellish. Debía de detener a esos idiotas, y eso supondría usar parte de su magia si es que no podía controlarlos al final.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

Estar sentadas en el frio suelo de aquella ciudad no era la mejor de las opciones, sin embargo con su baja economía y lo que estaban haciendo tampoco importaba demasiado. Con las justas tenían suficiente dinero para comer, y con el bajo salario de sus empleos de camareras tampoco esperaban buena propina. La joven más alta de las tres soltó un suspiro cansino mirando aquella hamburguesa de la cual ya no quería probar otro bocado. Era bastante alta, midiendo al menos 1,75 superando el habitual promedio de estatura japonesa para una jovencita. Delgada, esbelta y con curvas bien definidas atraía la vista de todo ser del sexo masculino que supiera apreciar la belleza. Sus extraños ojos eran de un tono purpura, brillante que expresaba toda su seriedad contrastando en su piel vainilla. Su largo cabello era de un hermoso tono rubio platinado, con leves destellos de las luces de los faroles debido al velo nocturno, llevaba atada su larga melena debido a su largo y la incomodidad durante el trabajo. No se podía quejar, la vida le estaba yendo bien, al menos por ahora o hasta que sucediera una tragedia y le echaran la culpa de nuevo. Las nauseas le impidieron continuar con su cena así que opto por dársela a su amiga de al lado quien la recibió sin rechistar. El nombre de esta joven de ojos purpura era Yumiko Yamamoto, acababa de cumplía ese día sus dieciocho años, sus únicas dos amigas no habían tenido otra brillante idea que llevarla a comer unas hamburguesas para celebrar, ¿dulce de su parte? Algo. No es que se quejara de la noble intención de las chicas, pero con un saludo bastaba además a Yumiko no le gustaban tanto las hamburguesas luego de que su anterior empleo de cocinera resultara ser un desastre por no saber como freír bien la carne. Observo a sus dos amigas, la primera era Hyori Aikawa, una jovenzuela de cabellos pelirrojos oscuros, bastante lacios que le llegaban hasta los hombros. Un flequillo cubría un poco sus ojos, estos eran de una tonalidad lila, tan anormal que muchos se fascinaban por su profundidad y extraño color que resaltaba en cualquier lugar que fuera observado. La pelirroja era muy bonita, llamativa entre todos los que la veían y envidiada por las mujeres que no le llegaban ni a los talones. Bueno… eso a Hyori le importaba muy poco, ya que prefería estar más concentrada en su propio sustento que en otra cosa. Solo que había alguien que si reclamaría si la hacían menos, y esa era su "querida" amiga Laura. Laura Excla. Con sus largos cabellos color miel, la joven era muy conocida por ser una belleza en todo sentido. Sus ojos eran rojos esmeraldas poseedores de un brillo burlón, provocativo o sensual, su cuerpo tenía delineadas curvas que harían envidiar a toda modelo de catalogo. Su tez blanquecina la hacia ver como una muñeca de porcelana frágil que debía de ser protegida de todo mal.

-¿Lo estas pasando bien Yumi-chan? – pregunto burlona la pelimiel. Los ojos color purpura se cerraron mientras su portadora soltaba un suspiro. No quería hablar en esos momentos con Laura, porque con ella era todo un show cada plática.

-Si, podría decirse que si – era en parte mentira. La realidad es que estaba harta de esta maldita vida. Cansada del desprecio que todos sentían hacia ellas por ser… diferentes. Los humanos tenían miedo de todo lo que representaba diferencias, debido a que temían desencadenar hechos que podrían lamentar en un futuro –. Deberíamos de irnos ya a casa, mañana debemos madrugar. Tenemos que ahorrar ya que quedaremos desempleadas el lunes – y eso que ese día era viernes.

-¿Qué hiciste ahora Laura? – la pregunta sorprendió a ambas, ya que venia de Hyori, quien raras veces hablaba. Al darse cuenta de la insinuación de la pelirroja, Laura abrió la boca llena de indignación y rabia.

-¡Eh! Yo no he hecho nada malo, y si te refieres al gerente tiene suerte que no le he dejado un ojo morado por andar mirando de más – muy cierto. El gerente de nombre Kenta era un pervertido de lo peor, siempre andaba detrás de todas sus meseras, y eso incluía a ese trió de chicas que estaban sentadas en los suelos. Pero de alguna forma se encapricho con Laura, debido a que esta de alguna forma era demasiado provocativa.

-No, me refería a eso… el dueño morirá el Domingo de un infarto – murmuro Yumiko cerrando los ojos. Odiaba en parte el don con el que nació, ya que le encadenaba a predecir las muertes de todos los que tocaba con su mano, era una lastima lo del dueño pero eso le pasaba por no fijarse en quien confiar. Su mujer le engañaba, y el día Domingo en cuanto llegara a casa vería como aquella zorra se revolcaba con su amante en su propia cama, la impresión seria la que se lo llevara a la tierra de las almas. Decidiendo que seria mejor irse ya, se levanto sacudiéndose un poco del polvo al igual que las otras dos, la noche estaba presente anunciando lo tarde que llegarían ese día.

-Lastima, me caía bien el señor Fujioka – susurro Laura. Asintiendo ante eso las tres comenzaron la caminata directo a casa, sin saber que dentro de poco se involucrarían en una aventura que las llevaría a saber lo que en verdad eran. Al fin sabrían sobre la existencia de aquellos seres en su interior. ¿No lo merecían luego de años de ignorancia? Pronto lo entenderían y eso significaba que dentro de poco dejarían de odiar aquellos "dones" que se les fueron concedidos.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

La bala eléctrica de su pistola negra casi da en el blanco, pero, con suerte el rubio esquivo nuevamente. El sol se estaba poniendo en el horizonte, dando paso a la oscuridad del velo nocturno junto al globo blanco que era la luna. La poca luz que quedaba era dada por los faros aún intactos luego de tal desastre ocurrido. El silencio estaba presente, a excepción del ruido del tiroteo realizado entre ambos jóvenes, podían estar sumamente concentrados en su duelo, sin embargo, estaban plenamente consientes que habían más personas en el lugar siendo espectadores de la creciente rivalidad. ¿Cómo podían saberlo estando en medio de un tiroteo? Sencillo, sus instintos estaban altamente desarrollados permitiéndoles sentir la presencia de esos dos humanos iguales a ellos. No, algo semejantes, porque definitivamente no eran iguales en dones o maldad, estos dos tipos que estaban en lo alto del edificio no poseían aquella aura maligna que estaba presente tanto en Meil como en Goenji. El moreno soltó un gruñido de frustración al ver como esos dos seres los veían desde lo alto, pensando en atacarlos en cualquier momento. ¿Creían de verdad que los matarían solo con un par de ataques? Esto era molesto, ese viejo debió advertirle al menos que los seres "semejantes" a él serian débiles, esperaba… más fuerza y maldad. El aburrimiento aumentaba haciéndolo considerar el desperdicio de las balas de sus pistolas, seria mejor acabar todo ya. Elevo al mismo tiempo las dos pistolas opuestas tanto en color como en elemento, apuntando directo al corazón del rubio y sin dar rienda a esperar más tiros, apretó los gatillos. Las balas salieron disparadas yendo en dirección a su blanco, formada una del mismo hielo y su hermana de electricidad pura. Iban a dar en el blanco, de eso no había dado duda provocando que Goenji considerara escapar o resistir el impacto, solo que… este nunca ocurrió. Los ojos de los presentes se abrieron sorprendidos al ver como las dos balas impactaban contra una especie de muralla invisible y revotaban dirigiéndose como nueva trayectoria hacia distintas direcciones provocando a su paso una explosión eléctrica junto con el congelamiento del suelo. ¡¿Cómo diablos….?! ¡¿Qué fue eso?! Meil volvió su vista hacia el frente encontrándose con una especie de esfera flotante de un color negro, agrandándose con el paso del tiempo hasta que tomo la forma de un agujero negro. El moreno observo detenidamente aquel suceso, ¿Qué era esa cosa? Alrededor sintió una corriente eléctrica, el aire se volvió pesado dejándolo molesto… un exceso de energía negativa, ¿Cómo sucedía tal hecho? Leyó de algunos libros que eso sucedía cuando había portales conectados el mundo humano y al infierno o "purgatorio" donde las almas tenían la oportunidad de regresar a este mundo. ¿Esta cosa seria un portal para traer almas al mundo humano?

-¿Qué mierda es… esa cosa? – si se podría llamar cosa claro esta. La voz de Goenji había sonado curiosa, con ansias por saber más de ese "hecho" que estaban presenciando. El moreno solo lo estudio con detenimiento, sabiendo que de seguro algo saldría de ahí, la pregunta seria, ¿Ese algo seria un enemigo? ¿Otro asesino? ¿Un ser parecido a ellos? pronto lo sabrían.

Del agujero negro comenzó a surgir una figura acompañada de otra más pequeña, casi indiferenciables sus formas o rostros. Los dos jóvenes tuvieron que esforzar al máximo su vista logrando descubrir que la más alta era una mujer, y el otro un can a su parecer. Las siluetas finalmente llegaron a la salida, saltando y cayendo grácilmente al suelo mostrándose al fina ante los ojos de ambos chicos, e incluso sin saberlo, de los dos hermanos que veían todo desde lo alto. ¡Santo cielo! ¿Podría se eso posible? Era increíble el aspecto de aquella joven que los miraban a los dos curiosa, entretenida de verlos y a la vez con una pizca de sorpresa. Era una hermosa joven portadora de dos brillantes ojos de un profundo color chocolate cálido que infundían seducción y burla junto con destellos de orgullo y ansias de aventuras. Los dos jóvenes que estaban presentes tuvieron el privilegio de divisar aquellos orbes obligándolos casi a caer rendidos por llenarse de una luz imposible de opacar. ¿Solo esos ojos eran preciosos? No, ella representaba a la misma belleza. Iluminando su rostro estaban aquellos orbes enmarcados por unas espesas pestañas negras, resaltando por las finas facciones que la jovenzuela presentaba, delicadas y esculpidas por un Dios; detallada en cada rasgo como si su creador se hubiera tomado su tiempo al moldearla. Su nariz era pequeña, algo respingada dándole un toque tierno a su aspecto de dama de alcurnia; sus labios eran rojos, carnosos y creados para ser besados por un hombre. Su suave piel era de color níveo pareciendo porcelana, tan frágil que daba la impresión que con solo un soplido del los vientos… podría ser rota como un cristal. Tenía una estatura alta, casi tanto como la de ambos varones pero le faltaban unos centímetros aún para alcanzarlos, mostrando una figura delgada, estilizada y elegante, con unas piernas largas y esbeltas, bien torneadas cubiertas por el cuero de sus pantalones. Y su cabello… ¡Jesús! ¡Era envidiable! Largo, de un color negro como el plumaje de un cuervo que vuela por los cielos, cayendo en gráciles ondas rebeldes que le daban un toque de rebeldía; complementando su estilo estaba un flequillo recto que cubría un poco sus ojos. Gracias a la poca iluminación de los faros que quedaban se denotaban pequeños destellos rojizos en cada onda que caía sobre sus hombros y espalda. ¿Era un ángel? ¡Si! Eso debía de ser por la inocencia, seducción y elegancia que demostraba solo que… un ángel no vestía cuero y negro, además tampoco cargaban armas como la espada y la pistola que ella llevaba en sus fundas. Las pestañas revolotearon, volvió a mirar a ambos chicos que quedaron atontados solos unos instantes, cuando reaccionaron de aquel embrujo que eta hechicera coloco en sus mentes. Dio un suave paso y el agujero negro se cerró detrás suyo, ¿ella había ocasionado aquel fenómeno? ¿Seria una bruja o otra como ellos?

-¿Por qué habéis provocado esto? ¡Han destruido toda la ciudad! – su voz fue pura melodía, bañándolos en sensaciones que desconocían. Una paz les inundo penetrando hasta lo más profundo de sus almas, era hipnótica y de alguna forma tenia un dejo de seducción que ni ella misma comprendía que estaba usando. Meil se dio cuenta entonces de lo que ella pensaba lograr, seguramente la bastarda intentaba seducirlos con su inocencia para luego clavarles el puñal por la espada. ¡Chica lista! Pero hacia falta más que eso para eliminarlo a él. Sus ojos marrones miraron a la mujer con reto, no le gustaba obedecer y mucho menos contestar preguntas a extraños, y esta hembra lo era. Le vio fruncir el ceño –. Contéstenme cuando pregunto – la molestia se denoto ahora haciéndolo sonreír.

-No tengo porque responder a una mujer que sale por agujero negros – el tono del moreno fue ofensivo, ni siquiera intento usar algo de tacto para ablandar el golpe. Los ojos achocolatados le miraron encolerizados, el angelito odiaba que lo retaran –. No eres mi ama, ni nadie para exigir que te responda algo.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! – exclamo ella furiosa. En su vida alguien había tenido la osadía de hablarle con esa altanería, ¿Quién se creía este humano? El chucho peludo había tenido razón, su humano tenía un pésimo genio. Puede que este Qlifot fuera importante y PODEROSO (sarcasmo) pero jamás debió de haber hablado a Hikari con esa arrogancia –. Nadie se ha dirigido a mí con esa altanería, y tú no serás el primero.

-¿Eres tonta? – otra ofensa que ella ansió tener la posibilidad de romperle el cuello –, si no lo haz notado… ya fui el primero.

-¡Eres un…! – no acabo ni la frase porque una bala de fuego impacto contra su hombro quemándole la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba. Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, girando sobre sus talones se encontró con el rubio apuntándole otra vez con su pistola. ¡Infeliz! ¡El huésped de la bestia de Astaroth acababa de dispararle a traición! ¡ESTO ERA EL COLMO! Trato de controlar su propia rabia, sabiendo bien que si se salía de control seria un completo caos. Malditos hijos de puta, era por eso que los hombres eran seres estúpidos que no valían la pena, y ni siquiera sabían pensar. ¿Qué era lo único que sabían hacer? Matar, tragar y follar, las tres únicas acciones o verbos que podían realizar sin error alguno. Su mano se deslizo hasta la funda de su pistola de fuego azul, si es que la volvían a insultar juraba que los mataría a balazos. Aquella arma fue un regalo de Takuya, y una de las pocas cosas que agradecía de él, regalada en su cumpleaños número cien. Creada a base de metal infernal, sus balas estaban hechas de un fuego azul que bien podía quemar como congelar, según lo deseara el usuario debido a su lealtad. Por lo que se entero esta pistola fue ideada por la mente imaginativa del demonio Adramalech, quien era muy conocido en todo el consejo infernal por ser el inventor de todas sus armas junto con sus miles de siervos, al principio pensó hacerla solo para congelar con el fuego, sin embargo Takuya le pidió el cambio de ideas y pareció que eso encanto al consejero. Tardo un año en crearla con esmero y luego la vendió al príncipe de los infiernos para que sea el regalo de Hikari, según Takuya esa pistola estaba hecha para ella debido a que eran semejantes. Fuego y hielo, dos palabras que se enlazaban a ella. Pasión y seriedad, ardor y frialdad, una mujer que era especial. ¿No sonó sentimental? Si, eso le desagrado. Aparto de su hombro izquierdo parte de sus largos cabellos que con suerte no se quemaron con la bola de fuego de ese rubio. Ya se imaginaba lo que su prometido diría si algo de su aspecto se dañaba, en especial su cabello; _"¡¿Cómo es posible que dañaras tu hermosa cabellera?! ¡ESTO ES UN ULTRAJE!"_, si, eso diría. Takuya tenía un gusto por enredar sus dedos en el pelo de Hikari, amando según él sentir la suavidad de los cabellos ondulados de su mujer. ¿Extraño gusto? Mucho, solo que no era el único, había visto que cientos de los amantes de su madre habían mirado su cabello con ganas de acariciarlos… incluso un día atrapo a Nagumo enredando sus dedos en su pelo… por eso recibió una buen golpe después. Hablando del rey de Roma… ¿Dónde se había metido ese demonio chismoso y Suzuno? No los había visto venir con ella, así que eso dejaba una cosa clara. Vendrían apareciendo con la habilidad de teletransporte del caído. El gruñido de Hell le trajo a la realidad, no entendió porque hasta que sonó un disparo y luego un aullido de dolor. Una corriente eléctrica surco todo su cuerpo haciéndola querer gritar de dolor, ¿Cómo demonios…? La pierna, su maldita pierna izquierda enviaba miles de ondas eléctricas paralizando cada parte su cuerpo y quemando los nervios de su sistema. Podía sentirlo... la herida no era de ella, sino de Hellish. Miro a su can infernal notando como este se retorcía en el suelo gimiendo de dolor antes que varios espasmos lo hicieran convulsionar de forma violenta. ¡HABIAN HERIDO A SU BEBÉ! Y sabía quien era, apretando los dientes volteo su rostro encontrándose con los ojos marrones que miraban triunfantes su acción, fue el huésped de Satanás.

-¿Cómo te atreviste? – su voz sonó tan enojada que rompió el silencio sepulcral que se formo durante los segundos en que nadie hablo. El moreno se encogió de hombros bajando la pistola que había disparado una de sus balas contra el perro –. ¡ÉL NO TE HIZO NADA! – su grito resonó en todo el lugar asustando solo a los pocos pájaros que sobrevolaban cerca.

-Intento lanzarse sobre mi cuando te apuntaba, no iba a permitir que ese chucho me tocara – solos con sus palabras quiso matarlo. Tanto Meil como Goenji intuyeron que ese chucho debía de ser más preciado de lo que pensaban, debido a que la hermosa joven los miraba con ganas de matarlos, salvo que prefirió arrodillarse y susurrar palabras cariñosas a esa bestia sarnosa. La delicada mano acaricio con tal amor al perro que por un segundo, y aunque no lo quisieran admitir, les dio envidia. ¡ESA MUJER AMABA A ESE SARNOSO! El muy bastardo gimió de dolor, lloriqueando ante la pequeña herida que había recibido. ¡Por favor! Meil le disparo una bala de bajo nivel, solo para darle parálisis no para matarlo, perro dramático.

"Ese chucho salió mejor actor de lo cualquiera pensaría" **pensó enojado el moreno. Puede que fuera un asesino y matara a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino. Pero este perro al saber que no era un ser vivo normal decidió solo paralizarlo. **

-Nadie toca a Hellish – susurro ella. ¿Hellish? ¿Esa cosa se llamaba infernal en ingles? Elevando el rostro pudo ver aquellos hermosos ojos de color chocolate que le miraban echando chispas, ¡Huy! La chica estaba enojada. Unos extraños brillos color plata comenzaron a aparecer dejándolo sorprendido… los destellos aumentaron hasta formarse motas plateadas que daban un toque maligno. Imposible… ¿ella también podría cambiar el color de sus ojos como Meil cuando se enojaba? No sabia si sentirse aliviado de no ser el único capaz de realizar aquello o enojado de encontrarse a otro ser con esa habilidad. Lo único que entendía a la perfección era que la morena quería ahorcarlo hasta que estuviera azul –. ¡Y VIVE PARA CONTARLO! – se irguió rápidamente con aquella rapidez grácil de guerrera, cuando movió sus manos susurrando unas palabras extrañas que Meil no acababa de comprender. Los ojos color chocolate se tornaron de un color blanco, sin iris que congelo a ambos hombres, no por el miedo, sino porque una fuerza los mantenía pegados en sus sitios sin dejarles moverse a libertad. En lo más alto del edificio los dos hermanos observaban con terror como la morena los estaba maldiciendo con brujería… o eso era lo que aparentaba ya que la realidad era otra.

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA…?! – goenji intento liberarse pero no podía ni siquiera mover uno de sus músculos. Cada palabra que esa mujer decía ocasionaba que su cuerpo quedara paralizado, miro los ojos blancos y estos le devolvieron su reflejo como en un espejo. Otra palabra en esa lengua ilegible provoco que surgiera bajo sus pies un extraño círculo de color rosa que le hizo abrir los ojos de pánico. ¡¿Qué eran esos símbolos raros que esa cosa presentaba?! Volvió a moverse enojado cuando unas cadenas al fin aparecieron mostrando lo que en verdad lo había tenido atado. ¡Un hechizo! ¡La jodida mujer era una bruja!

-¡SUETALME ZORRA! ¡ME LAS PAGARAS! – Meil no estaba en la mejor situación tampoco, las cadenas empezaron a apretar más su cuerpo hasta hacerle imposible el poder respirar. ¿Todo por qué? ¡Por un chucho dramático! Siete eslabones de la cadena luminosa se enrollo fuertemente en su garganta apretó hasta el grado de dejarlo sin poder siquiera continuar maldiciéndola. Al rubio le ocurrió lo mismo, y entre ambos podían denotarse una pizca de rabia, instintos asesinos y ansiedad. Vergonzosamente la fuerza del poder de esa mujer les hizo caer de rodillas, ni siquiera pudieron gritar blasfemias contra ella debido a que sus bocas estaban selladas por alguna magia incomprensible para ellos. Los ojos de ella empezaron a recuperar ese tono color chocolate, sus pies avanzaron en dirección a donde se encontraba el rubio arrodillado, este al ver sus movimientos le maldijo de mil maneras, Hikari solo se hizo de oídos sordos. No iba a escuchar sus palabras, solo quería venganza por el daño hecho a su sabueso infernal, y sabía la forma de vengarse de estos dos machos rebeldes y altaneros, solo que esto no le iba a gustar para nada a Takuya. Su prometido soltaría su grito al cielo al saber tremenda barbaridad que haría esta joven demonio. Lilith estaría orgullosa, diciéndole que por fin había madurado dejando de renegar de su sangre de súcuba, el problema era que esto en verdad le costaría un alto precio a la morena. ¿En verdad haría esto? Por un segundo dudo de seguir con el enlace, cuando recordó el brutal daño que ese bastardo le hizo a Hell… ¡Al carajo las consecuencias! ¡Esos dos sufrirían! Uno por altanero y agresivo con su sabueso, mientras que el otro por osar lanzarle una bola de fuego a ella y quemar su chaqueta favorita. Quedo frente al rubio de ojos color castaño, quien le miro con rabia pura, sonriéndole con arrogancia se acuclillo hasta quedar a su misma altura. Gracias al hechizo no podía hablar para seguir insultándola lo que era algo bueno, porque venia la parte que no le gustaría para nada a Hikari ni a este humano-inmortal. Suspiro agotada, hubiera deseado que esto sucediera de mejor manera, ya que luego de lo que haría no podría dar marcha atrás a su plan y eso significaba que debía de aguantar por la eternidad a estos dos imbéciles. Decidida jalo al huésped de la bestia de Astaroth de su camiseta, este le miro esperando a ver si lo abofetearía (cosa posible si es que no tuviera otra acción que hacer). Acercando su rostro soltó un bajo gruñido de fastidio, los ojos castaños le miraron detenidamente curiosos hasta que u brillo de entendimiento llego a ellos. Ya sabía lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer, lastima que no pudiera moverse para impedir el término del vínculo. Cerrando sus ojos la morena sello el hechizo al unir sus labios con el maldito bastardo, y al hacerlo oyó en su cabeza el grito de triunfo de la bestia, quien solo chillo un; "_Al fin eres mía_".

Goenji abrió los ojos como platos al sentir los labios de la mujer sobre los suyos. Suaves al inicio, se movía algo bruscos sobre los de él intentando ser correspondida en aquel beso que ella acababa de iniciar. Quiso separarse de ella, pero… no pudo. Demasiado suaves, con una calidez que lo atrapo haciéndole perder la cordura que nunca lo abandonaba, sin saber que hacer sus propios labios estaban respondiendo, jugando con los de ella y dominándolos para no perder esa nueva "batalla". Un leve gemido surgió de la boca de la morena calentando su propia sangre, ¿él provoco aquel sonido? Mmm, quería escuchar más. Dando un suave mordisco la obligo a abrir la su boca dándole paso para introducir su húmeda lengua en la cavidad de ella. Ella se tenso al instante, esperando a que la mujer se apartara siguió besándola, hasta que para propia sorpresa del rubio la bruja correspondió ardientemente dejándose llevar en aquel juego de lenguas. Esto no debería de estar sucediendo, Goenji no había besado antes a una mujer por el hecho de que todas huían al saber que en su interior llevaba un ser maligno que traía desgracias a su paso. ¿Quién se fijaría en tremendo ser tan peligroso? Nadie a menos que estuviera loca. Las manos de ella fueron hasta su cuello atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo, otro sonido surgió desde el fondo de la garganta de la morena y él lo disfruto como una mágica melodía de los Dioses. Su lengua siguió jugando con la de ella, cuando… una traviesa idea vino a su mente. Se alejo del juego y con burla o tal vez arrogancia por querer dominar su juego, paso la punta de la lengua contra los dientes de la fémina, hasta rozar sorpresivamente sus filudos incisivos… o mejor dicho los colmillos. Un grito ahogado que quiso soltar la joven fue acallado por la unión de sus bocas, mientras que Goenji consideraba aquel descubrimiento. ¿Qué era esa mujer? ¡TENÍA COLMILLOS! ¡SANTO INFIERNO! Estaba besándose con algo que no era humano y endemoniadamente lo estaba disfrutando. Si era eso lo que sentía él, ¿Qué sentía Hikari? Ella estaba sorprendida. Su primer beso había sido con Takuya, ocurriendo en el cumpleaños número dieciséis hace más de un siglo. ¿Qué tenia de diferente este beso con el de su futuro esposo? Una gran diferencia, el rubio era apasionado, dominante pero a la vez juguetona, queriendo experimentar más mientras que Takuya exigía y dominaba sin importarle el placer de ella. A Hikari le gustaba sentir los labios del ojicastaño, solo que recordó cual era el objetivo de este beso, murmurando lo tonta que era se hizo un pequeño corte en su labio y entre la unión de bocas dejo que el liquido rojo cayera en el interior de la boca del rubio. Separo al fin sus labios de los de él, escuchando una queja de parte del joven, quien al parecer no había querido dejar su "batalla". Hikari estaba agitada, su respiración se volvió pesada a raíz de aquel ardiente beso, ¿Siempre serian así? Negando con la cabeza se levanto algo tambaleante y fue en dirección del otro Qlifot. En cuanto el moreno le miro intento moverse otra vez, pero solo logro que las cadenas de unión lo aprisionaron con más fuerza, encaprichándose con asfixiarlo si es que no se detenía en su intento de huir. Los ojos marrones se fijaron en ella furibundos, diciéndole sin palabras que si se atrevía a besarlo lo pagaría caro. ¡Ja! ¿Creía que eso la detendría? Grave error. Sus pasos la llevaron hasta terminar frente al que se atrevió a ofenderla y encima dañar a su pequeño, este lo pagaría con creces. Se acuclillo y lo cogió de la camiseta hasta ponerlo cara a cara con ella, pudo denotar como una mueca de rabia se dibujaba en los labios seductores que hace un rato la bestia de Satanás le hizo ansiar. Rojos y gruesos, ¿sabrían bien? La curiosidad le hizo querer explorar aquella hipótesis que su mente le planteaba. Se acerco más, sus alientos combinándose y el calor extendiéndose por todo el cuerpo de la joven. Arriba en lo alto del edificio el pelirrojo había cubierto con sus manos los ojos de su hermana impidiéndole ver aquel… encuentro. Hiroto pensó que la morena intentaría matar a los dos hombres que maltrataron a su animal, claro, eso lo confirmo ese embrujo que lanzo, no obstante, fue lo que menos espero. La joven había optado por besar al que le disparo una bala de fuego. Y en cuanto el ojiverde observo sus intensiones se lanzo como un rayo para cubrir la "virginal" mente de su pequeña hermana menor. La rubia se removió enojada de esta ridiculez, su hermano siempre había sido demasiado sobre protector, pero esto era el colmo.

-¡Hiroto! ¡¿Qué sucede?! - no entendía porque rayos su hermano le tapaba los ojos. ¿Qué le había puesto tan incomodo para que ocultara algo a su hermanita? Solo había que mirar frente a ellos y entendería todo, y su acción se debía a la hermosa joven que estaba a punto de besarse con ese asesino –. ¡Suéltame que quiero ver!

-¡Calla Izumi! ¡Esto no es para que lo veas tú! ¡Eres una niña! - las mejillas del pelirrojo se habían tornado de un color rojo al ver eso. Miro por el rabillo del ojo otra vez, y se arrepintió de hacerlo en el acto. Los labios de ella estaban a punto de unirse a los del moreno y sabía que eso traería impurezas a su mente.

-¡TENGO DIECIOCHO AÑOS! ¡YA NO SOY UNA NIÑA! – grito la joven enojada.

-¡Eres muy joven para ver esas cosas de adultos! – contradijo el pelirrojo. Los labios de la morena estaban a punto de unirse en un beso con el "Hijo de diablo", mordiéndose el labio inferior Hiroto esquivo aquella imagen, aún así, regreso otra vez la mirada a la escena.

-Pues tú haz visto – susurro con burla la rubia. Hiroto abrió los ojos como platos al entender que era malditamente verdad. Izumi aprovecho aquel desliz y escapo de las manos de su hermano encontrándose con la escena de un casi beso, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y soltó un gritito de felicidad –. ¡Una escena romántica en vivo! ¡Esto es genial! ¡Vamos bésalo ya! – animo la rubia con ojos brillantes mientras que su hermano suspiraba negando con la cabeza. Estaba decidido. Le prohibiría a Izumi leer todos esos libros de romance como las telenovelas que se veía. Volvió la vista a la escena y aparto la mirada más sonrojado. Ahí abajo en aquella escena Hikari estaba a punto de sella el último contrato con el agresor de Hell, y disfrutaría de hacerlo sufrir por su agresión.

-Te cobrare caro lo que le hiciste a mi sabueso – musito en un susurra audible solamente para Meil. Este le miro con ganas de matarla a ella y a su perro sarnoso.

Los labios rojos se colocaron sobre los de él dejándolo frio unos instantes. Meil la odiaba, detestaba el contacto con cualquier ser humano y que es lo que hacia… ¡LO ESTABA BESANDO! Maldita bruja. Ella movió su boca ordenándole que correspondiera a lo que ella estaba haciendo, y la respuesta era un rotundo NO. Ni de broma caería en su estúpido juego, y cuando el dictaba algo lo cumplía. Escucho un suave quejido de pura rabia que le hizo sonreír contra los femeninos labios, que se frustrara, no conseguiría nada de él. Las frágiles manos subieron por sus hombros, recorriéndolos con sensualidad e intentando persuadirlo, cosa que de alguna forma estaba consiguiendo. Puede que fuera fuerte, pero cuanto más fogoso ella lo besaba, su maldita fortaleza se estaba cayendo al suelo. ¿Cómo ser fuerte cuando una maldita mujer sabía besar endemoniadamente bien? Resistir, si había aguantado tanto sufrimiento durante su vida debería de poder aguantar esto, ¿No? Por supuesto que…ella soltó un pequeño gemidito que inundo su audición haciéndolo sentir ansioso, esto no estaba sirviendo de nada. Otro rose de labios y ya casi no aguantaba las ganas de corresponder a esto, solo su mente susurraba:_"Ten fuerza, puedes resistir esto. Un beso no es el fin del mundo"_. Un leve mordisco en su labio inferior le hizo perder la poca cordura que le quedaba, mandando al demonio el celibato auto impuesto correspondió con ansias intentando devorar aquella boca que lo había provocado de una forma inimaginable. Pudo notar la sorpresa de la morena, pero esta no se alejo sino que acepto la batalla. La fémina abrió su boca dándole acceso para que el ingresara su lengua iniciando una danza erótica junto a la de ella, mandándole una corriente eléctrica que le recorrió desde los dedos de los pies hasta el último pelo de su cabeza. Las manos de la de ojos color chocolate se ubicaron detrás de su cuello atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo, queriendo saborearlo mejor. ¿Lo estaría haciendo bien? Al estar más concentrado en intentar saciar sus ansias de venganza contra la humanidad, rehuyó de sentir "placer" dándole asco la lujuria carnal, eso le dejaba con una nula experiencia en temas de saber besar o acariciar. Tremenda ironía, porque se estaba besando de una forma ardiente con esta mujer a la que iba a matar hace unos instantes. Otro pensamiento invadió su mente, no era el único que la había besado, primero lo hizo el rubio ese. Algo surgió en su pecho, un enojo… ¿Le molestaba que ella disfrutara más con ese que con él? No la conocía, ni siquiera sabia nada de ella… ¡Claro! Le molestaba porque Meil era superior a todos e imaginarse que alguien le ganara en algo le hacia hervir la sangre de rabia. Amoldo mejor sus labios, enredando mejor su lengua hasta que la escucho gemir otra vez, ante aquel acto sonrió con burla. Le estaba gustando, y al parecer mucho por lo visto. De casualidad entre beso y beso roso algo puntiagudo con la punta de su lengua, abriendo los ojos sin entender volvió a deslizarse por aquel lugar encontrándose con colmillos. ¿Tenía colmillos enserio? Divertido noto que en cada oportunidad que su lengua rozaba aquellos largos incisivos ella soltaba suspiros y gemidos de satisfacción. Así que ese era su punto débil, dato interesante que almacenaría para su beneficio más adelante. La dulzura de ella le emborrachaba llevándolo a otro mundo, su sabor era extraño… parecía fresas, si, deliciosas fresas maduras. Hasta que sintió un cambio en su delicioso sabor, un toque metálico… sangre. Sorprendido de eso saboreo mejor comprobando que no se equivocaba en su idea, en verdad sabia a sangre. La joven termine el beso alejándose de Meil, este gruño enojado, no había querido que aquello terminara aún. Ni siquiera pudo ganarle en la bendita batalla de lenguas.

-No terminamos – se quejo enojado. Su agitada respiración demostraba la falta de oxigeno que desde hace rato debió haber detenido a ambos de su pasión… solo que algo se le ocurrió, tal vez… con su don podría mejorar la oxigenación de la sangre y lograr que un simple beso con esta mujer pudiera durar mucho tiempo más…¡ESPEREN! ¡¿Qué demonios pensaba?! Esta morena había querido matarlo por lo de su chucho estúpido y el como idiota acepto su beso, además si lo hizo debió de ser por alguna razón. Los ojos color chocolate brillaron con suficiencia mientras ella sonreía victoriosa.

-Créeme, ya terminamos– contradijo ella. Chasqueo sus dedos susurrando unas palabras en esa lengua que no entendía, Meil miro en dirección al rubio que lo veía fastidiado, si al parecer ambos cayeron en su maldito juego. Estúpidas hormonas. Maldiciendo a la lujuria sintió de repente como los eslabones de las cadenas de su cuello se clavaban como si fuesen alfileres, profundamente hasta introducirse en su carne. Gruño maldiciones bajas y admiro otra vez a aquella hechicera desgraciada, la muy zorra solo sonrió con arrogancia observando como el sufría el intenso dolor de la cadena. Goenji se encontraba en la misma situación, maldiciéndose a él por sucumbir a la lujuria, bien decían que por pecar sufrirías desgracias, y ahora lo estaba comprobando –. Mea sunt omnia sǽcula (son míos para siempre) – con aquellas palabras los círculos llenos de símbolos color rosa brillaron intensamente hasta cegarles. Ambos rugían adoloridos, sentían los clavos en sus cuellos penetrando hasta ya no poder llegar más a fondo, y con aquel brillo sus muñecas quemaban dolorosamente. Goenji bajo la vista encontrándose con el que provocaba todo eso, y el causante eran los tatuajes que estaban apareciendo con el pasar de los segundos… símbolos indescifrables, letras que ni siquiera comprendía, salvo la palabra: _"Aeternitatem"_ y _"Servus"_. ¿Latin? ¡Bingo! Las palabras que ella recitaba estaban en el antiguo idioma, lastima que el rubio lo supiera demasiado tarde. Las cadenas se aferraron con más fuerza hasta que explotaron lanzando un poderoso resplandor que ilumino todo la calle hasta llegar a lo más alto de los edificios, cubriendo la vista de aquellos dos espectadores de tremenda escena.

-Ya son míos – musito en un susurro la morena.

Hikari sabia que su acción traería demasiadas consecuencias a su ya complicada vida, no debió hacerlo. Puede que estuviera jodidamente cabreada, pero este embrujo o "hechizo de los súcubos" había sido demasiado excesivo. Madre le enseño toda la vida a ser una reina, nunca bajar la cabeza y obtener lo que quería como sea, costara lo que costara y sin impórtale si alguien saldría dañado en el proceso. ¿No lo estaba haciendo ahora? Si, debió de haberlos matado debido a la orden que recibió, se dijo en su mente que este enlace se estaba haciendo para hacerlos pagar por su ofensa hacia ella… ¿Era solo eso? ¿Por qué la habían intentado matar y habían dañado a Hell? Mentira, había actuado también por propio gusto ya que ansió poder terminar lo que aquellas bestias iniciaron en ese mundo irreal. ¿Quién podría juzgarla? No estaba cometiendo pecado alguno, todo ser tenia derecho a equivocarse y ella aunque fuera un demonio también podría hacerlo. Los humanos no eran los mejores para quejarse ya que ellos cometían diariamente acciones egoístas que perjudicaron a inocentes, este era uno de esos casos. Ignorancia de su estupidez, la morena ya no podía hacer nada para detener lo que acababa de iniciar, un duelo de corazones que un día se arrepentiría de haber iniciado por una razón que para ella era demasiada preciada. Libertad. Estos dos humanos que un día serian demonios tenían lo que ella perdería dentro de un maldito mes… su libertad, obligándola a cerrar sus alas por la eternidad. ¿Cuál seria el castigo? Privarlos de lo que ella carecería dentro de poco al contraer nupcias con el príncipe de los infiernos. Chica rebelde y aventurera, eso la describía, porque lo que acababa de decidir es que no se dejaría encarcelar sin antes pelear y matar si fuera necesario para no ser una esclava de por vida. A la vez que ella encadenaba a esos dos, en lo alto de los edificios los dos hermanos luchaban para ver que estaba ocurriendo en aquella explosión de luz, no podían comprender que era ese ritual que la morena realizo, y aunque investigaran por horas nunca lo sabrían porque no estaba en sus posibilidades saberlo. Ese embrujo era algo de demonios, y solo los poseedores de esa sangre conocerían acerca de el. La rubia estaba maravillada, ¿Qué era toda esa luz? ¿Qué eran esas palabras que la joven ángel recito? Su hermano por el contrario estaba asustado teniendo el desagradable instinto que lo que esa mujer hizo perjudicaría a todo el mundo. No se equivocaba. Cerca de aquella escena el ángel caído llego junto al demonio pudiendo presenciar la insensatez que acababa de cometer su amiga de la infancia, aterrizaron en la terraza de un edificio y el caído dejo caer al demonio sin darle posibilidad de queja. Al pelirrojo le importo muy poco, debido a que su propia mente estaba procesando lo que la estúpida de la princesa había hecho. Nagumo soltó un grito de rabia, debió esperárselo de ella, siempre supo que Hikari era una aventurera sin remedio, pero sus acciones traerían la furia de Takuya e incluso las del mismo Satanás si su hijo explotaba en rabia. Suzuno suspiro, tremendo lío que acababa de desencadenar esa princesa ingenua, se traería problemas ella misma y también sobre los de ellos dos. El albino se apoyo contra el muro de uno de los pocos edificios que habían sobrevivido a la destrucción de hace unas horas, dio una ojeada al demonio que estaba a un lado y suspiro. Debía de preguntarle si era lo que pensaba que era, se hacia la idea de su respuesta, sin embargo, aún cavia la esperanza de que cometieran un terrible error y que ella no hubiera cometido ese error.

-¿Hizo lo que creo que hizo? – la voz del ángel sonó suave, tratando de que el demonio no perdiera la razón por todo lo ocurrido. El pelirrojo apretó los dientes furioso, podría tener buen sentido del humor, hasta que perdía la paciencia por estupideces que terminarían perjudicándolos a todos.

-Si vomito celestial – el albino deseo que esas palabras no salieran de su boca. Nagumo no lo decía, solo que él ya lo sabia, estaban jodidos –. La estúpida los enlazo a ella. ¡ES UNA IDIOTA! – su grito resonó por las calles y nadie pudo escucharlos por estar más atentos a lo que sucedía en aquel lugar luminoso.

-¿No hay forma de revertirlo? Si Hikari lo hizo puede existir… – el demonio soltó una carcajada indicándole que ya no había marca atrás.

-No la hay, esa princesa acaba de convertir a esos dos en sus siervos – musito – acaba de aceptar que ellos son sus sirvientes por la eternidad, y con esa provocara la ira de su esposo – el demonio no estaba loco o era un dramático. El príncipe de los infiernos era demasiado celoso, y aunque Hikari fuera tan ciega como para reconocerlo, él la amaba a su modo. Enterarse de este hecho ocasionaría que estallara en una furia que ni la misma mujer que era guardiana de sus sentimientos podría apaciguar. Porque ambos lo sabían, ese ángel caído y ese demonio tenían el presentimiento de que aquellos dos siervos desencadenarían sentimientos que la hija de Lilith se negó a sentir. Pues muy en el fondo, aquellos dos Qlifots estaban enlazados a una mujer que de alguna forma ansiaba ser liberada de la oscuridad que la retenía presa de la vida ¿Serian esos dos los salvadores de la súcuba o su perdición?

* * *

**Bueno aquí acaba el largo primer capitulo, ¿Lo hice demasiado largo? Culpen a mi mente que se le dio por inspirarse. Ahora pasemos a las preguntas:**

**-¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Algo les gusto en especial? ¿Les hizo reír alguna escena?**

**-¿La visión de la morena se hará realidad? ¿Su futuro "esposo" la matara si se cumple la infidelidad? (No preguntare quien creen que sea el siervo porque creo que ya se hacen a la idea jeje – risa nerviosa)**

**-¿Las bestia de Satanás y Astaroth son demasiado… provocadores? ¿Hikari volverá a ver a las bestias y a los espíritus luminosos? ¿Encontrara el modo de sellar a los Sefirots y Qlifots para que no ocurra el Apocalipsis o fallara?**

**-¿Qué aventura les sucederá a Hyori, Yumiko y Laura? ¿Hallaran a la cazadora o terminaran en manos malignas?**

**-¿Hellish es un buen actor? ¿Meil y Goenji intentaran matar a Hikari luego de que los dos sepan que son "siervos"? ¿Izumi seguirá alentando los momentos algo románticos o su hermano se lo prohibirá? **

Pues creo que eso es todo, así que me despido y claro… aquí dejo la ficha si alguien quiere participar como un cazador de demonios:

* * *

***Cazador de demonios (o los "purificadores"): **

**-Nombre:**

**-Edad: **(entre 19-20)

-**Aspecto: **(detallada)

**-Personalidad: **(Bien detallada por favor)

**-Armas de batalla: **(la red de cazadores ha conseguido armas mágicas por tanto deben cumplir este detalle)

**-Historia: **(razón de su odio a los demonios) (Traten de esforzarse por favor, ya que es importante que expliquen bien porque sienten rencor hacia ellos)

**-Pareja: **(algunas ya fueron pedidas, pero han quedado personajes que no han sido seleccionados, y si lo quieren pueden pedirlos)

**-Extras: **

**Eso es todo, sin más que decirles me despido y espero pronto poder hacer la continuación de esta historia (si el tiempo me da claro), ahora si hasta luego. Byee y espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo. **


End file.
